In the Rain
by NorthEasternSpirit
Summary: A Vaporeon wakes up in a forest with no memory of who he is. Dubbed "Tsunami" by an energetic Staravia, they embark on a quest to learn who he truly is, while encountering lethal bandits, cunning temptresses, and many other allies as well as enemies, all leading up to a thrilling chase to save a mythical kingdom. Be prepared for some very intense plot twists! New primary story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sunshine filtered through the trees, as the Pidgeys chirped in the damp morning air. A cool breeze seemed to blow sunlight through the forest, carrying crisp scents of the distant mountains. It was any typical day in the woods, with the bug types working hard to build their nests, the flying types greeting all with their voices, and the Rattata running around along the mossy forest floor.

But one thing was out of the ordinary. Along the forest floor was an unconscious Vaporeon, clothed in a black robe. One would quickly take note of the age of the young Pokemon, who looked no more than 20. Then they would likely see the sword he kept strapped over his left shoulder, covered in a black sheath. He blinked open his eyes, and pulled himself to his feet. "Unn…" he groaned. "I…" He looked around cautiously. "I… Where am I?" He held out his paws, and examined them. "Who… who am I?" He squinted his eyes as he looked up to the sun, and raised a paw to block it from his eyes. He looked down, and looked at the sword sheathed along his hip. He swiftly pulled it out, and examined it. "Wh-what is this?" He held it up against the sun, and it glimmered a beautiful blue... wait. The blade was water! It wiggled gently in its fluidic form. How it didn't leak from the sheath was beyond him. He looked at the hilt, and read what it said. "O-Orachilum…" He put it away, and looked around. "A forest… it… it's beautiful."

"C-caw! What is this?" He looked up to see a Staravia hovering above him. The flying type had powerful wings, and he floated with little effort.

"Who are you?"

"I can ask you the same." The Staravia was obviously a guy, with a voice lower than one would expect.

"Well, me… I…" It was now that the Vaporeon had no idea. "I actually… well, I don't know!"

"WHAT? A Vaporeon who doesn't know who he is?" The Staravia nearly fell from the sky in shock. "A Vaporeon is rare enough. One suffering from amnesia is even rarer." He shot a glance at the Vaporeon. "You're not lying, are you?"

"No! Of course not!"

The Staravia sighed. "It seems so strange… a Vaporeon who lost his memory… unless…" He frowned, as if he had an idea.

"What is it? Please tell me!"

"Well, there once…" His beak was opened, but he was interrupted.

"H-help me!" They heard a scream from a distance.

"What was that?" asked the Vaporeon.

The Staravia rolled his eyes. "It was a cry of happiness. NO! Somebody needs help." The Staravia glanced at his sword. "You look like a warrior… I sure hope you are. Do you remember how to swordfight?"

"I… no…"

The Staravia slapped his face with his wing, and dropped a bit before resuming his flying. "Whatever. I'm going to go help whoever it is."

The Staravia got ready to fly away, but the Vaporeon called out. "Wait! What's your name?"

He responded without looking back. "I'm Aero."

"Okay, Aero, I'll come. But don't expect me to do anything!"

"Whatever." And the Vaporeon ran after the Staravia.

A minute later, they came to the cry for help. "Help me!" A young Vulpix was trapped in a corner of a tree, being threatened by a Mightyena.

"The mayor's daughter, eh? What would he say if I kidnapped you… imagine the money I could get."

She screamed. "Help me! Anybody!"

"Hey. Leave her alone." Aero flapped into the clearing.

The Mightyena snarled. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"I'm Aero. And this is my pal."

He turned to face them, and laughed. "Go on. Attack me. Make my day."

Aero quickly launched himself at the Mightyena, but the dark type dodged quickly. He lunged at Aero with a Bite, and caught the bird Pokemon hard. "Gah!" Aero was caught in his jaws, and the Mightyena threw him into the ground. Aero was bleeding, and the Vaporeon didn't know what to do. This was the first Pokemon he had met, and he couldn't let him just die.

With reflexes that surprised himself, he drew his blade. Immediately, he felt the energy within it. He dashed towards the dark pokemon, whose eyes were wide open as the Vaporeon lashed his liquefied blade along his side and howled in pain. The Mightyena pulled himself to his paws. "What the hell was that? So quick…" He shook his head, then pulled out a dagger himself, and charged the Vaporeon.

They parried each other's attacks, Aero's eyes wide with surprise. _This Vaporeon… he saved me! Here I was thinking he was helpless… would you know it, he's good. I'll say, he's a hell of a swordfighter! Taking on bandits with no memory._ Watching his new friend fighting bravely against the bandit, Aero found new strength, and pulled himself back to his feet. His friend was keeping the bandit distracted enough. The Staravia closed his eyes. _Let's be brave. Brave Bird, lets go!_ And summoning his energy, he flew at the dark pokemon's back at full force. The Mightyena screeched at impact, and fell unconscious. Aero felt a dull pain, but the recoil hadn't been too bad. "Bud, you okay?" he asked the Vaporeon.

The Vaporeon was panting. "Yeah. How's the bite?"

Aero felt the dull wound on his side. "I've been through worse."

The Vaporeon put his sword away, the water no longer in the form of a blade, but rather a pillar of liquid. "Thanks for finishing him off."

Aero nodded. "Hey, you never told me you could fight well! Holy Arceus, I've never seen such a good swordfighter!"

The Vaporeon blinked. "I don't know what came over me. It was almost instinct."

"Well, you've got good intincts."

Next to them, the Vulpix's eyes were wide in admiration. "Mister Vaporeon and Mister Staravia! Thank you so much!" She looked like a child, only 7. She wore a small dress and was holding a Buneary doll.

The Vaporeon nodded, while Aero smiled. "No problem, kiddo. Hey, where are your parents?"

On cue, two Ninetales walked into the clearing. "Lina? Lina!" A female Ninetales screamed, and ran to her daughter.

"Mom!" Tears of happiness were shed between the two fire-types.

"Our daughter… we have her again," said her father, joining the hug. After the family reunion, the three turned to face the Vaporeon, Aero, and the unconscious Mightyena. "Who are you?"

"I am Aero, and this is my friend, who doesn't know who he is."

"They saved me, daddy. A bad Mightyena was going to kidnap me, and these two nice men saved me. Thank you misters!"

The male Ninetales looked at them, then kneeled down. "My friends, you have our gratitude. A reward is deserved for our daughter's safety."

"I'm sorry sir, but who are you?" asked the Vaporeon.

"I am mayor Agnoleus the third, but you can call me mayor. Please, you may have anything you desire my friends."

Aero grinned. "I know. How about…"

The Vaporeon held out a paw to stop him. "That won't be necessary." He bowed gently to the mayor. "Your daughter needed help, and we happened to be there. Any good pokemon would have done the same."

The mayor shook his head. "Nonsense! At the very least, we shall have a feast, and you cannot deny that. Come on now, my two friends!"

Aero pulled the Vaporeon after him. "Alright bud, don't be humble! You earned this!"

"But…" The Vaporeon couldn't respond as Aero dragged him.

"What do I call you anyways?"

"I told you, I don't know my name!"

"Well, I hate calling you Vaporeon. How about Tsunami? You know, big, fierce, wave? Until you remember everything?"

"I… I…" The Vaporeon knew there was no point in arguing, and sighed. "I suppose so…"

"Great, Tsunami! Let's go eat!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After a feast, which Aero gorged down happily and Tsunami barely touched, the mayor began a speech. "Now, my friends, I think some repayment is in order. You saved our little daughter." The Ninetales nodded. "What would you like? Girls? You two look at ages to start picking up your first mates?"

Aero grinned. "Yeah! That soun-"

"That isn't necessary." Aero huffed. Again, Tsunami denied the reward.

"Come on man! Imagine… you and me… pimps… it would be perfect!"

The Vaporeon shook his head. "I'm not interested." He looked at the mayor. "I lost my memory, and awoke in a forest, with nothing but what I have now. Could you help me?"

The Ninetales swished his, well, nine tails. "Memory loss… hmm… rumor has it that a powerful, beautiful sorceress lives in mountains not far from here. She is a master illusionist, so nobody knows who or what she really is. She is said to mind wipe those who see her… much like Uxie."

"Uxie? Could she be Uxie?" chimed Aero.

The mayor shook his head. "It is not. Uxie resides many, many day's journey from here. I have met Uxie. But not this sorceress. Perhaps she could be the cause of your amnesia?"

The Vaporeon's expression was unreadable. "Yeah. Perhaps." He seemed to be trying hard to remember something, but he obviously couldn't do it.

"Listen, you got any rooms or anything for me and my buddy to stay? If you've got any girls too, that…"

"No girls." Aero huffed.

"Fine. Do you have any rooms?"

"Of course. Follow me."

The mayor himself led them to a nice, cozy inn. He nodded to them. "Thank you again for rescuing our daughter. We are forever grateful."

Aero and Tsunami both nodded. "Of course."

They both settled down on their beds. "You know, Tsunami, bro, we should keep working together. You and me make a good team."

The Vaporeon nodded. "Really?"

"Yeah. Your wicked sword skills and my smooth talking? We can really score."

The Vaporeon smiled for the first time. "Alright then, Aero."

He blew out the candle they used for light. "See you in the mornin', Tsunami."

"'Night, Aero."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next morning, Tsunami woke up early, and yawned. He stretched, then pulled himself out of bed.

"Hey." It was Aero. He turned around to respond, but Aero simply huffed. "This sorceress you're planning to go after. I have heard of her a little. I always thought she was Uxie, but I guess I was wrong. This sorceress is said to suck the souls of men who wish to catch a glimpse of her beauty." The Staravia frowned. "This is very, very dangerous stuff."

"I know." Tsunami sighed. "I know. But I really must learn about my past. I have no idea where my memory went…"

Aero nodded. "Hey, you want to start heading out now?"

"Sure." The two of them quickly washed up, and Tsunami left a letter telling the town where they had went.

_Aero and I are going to leave your town. We are deeply grateful for your hospitality, but it is time for me to move on and learn who I am. Again, thanks._

_ Tsunami_

He placed the note down, then clipped his sword onto his belt. "Let's go."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The two of them walked and flew along the lush highlands leading up to the mountain without anything happening. The two had packed some bread and berries at the town before they left, and were sitting down on the grass.

"You know," said Aero, "You certainly seem like the quiet type."

Tsunami nodded, while chewing on a piece of bread. "Mmm." He swallowed it. "I don't know. There's not really anything to talk about, since I don't know anything. I mean, I can feel like there is something missing in my mind, but I just don't really know what. It's rather tough to explain."

Aero grinned. "I totally know that feeling, bro."

Tsunami just sighed, then looked at the mountain that had been slowly pulling closer to them. "The sorceress… I wonder if I'll be able to talk to her without fighting."

"What? You'd totally whoop her ass!"

Tsunami shrugged. "I'll have to meet her first before I make any judgment. If she truly is an illusionist, my sword will be near useless."

Aero huffed. "Maybe. Doubtful though."

Then, suddenly, Tsunami heard some voices in his head, ringing out like chimes.

_"You ready, kid?"_

_ "Yeah."_ Tsunami recognized his own voice. The voice who spoke first sounded like a tough guy.

_"Alright, bud. This sorceress in the mountains… she is quite powerful."_

_ "I know that. I'll be careful."_

_ "I know."_

_ "Oh, wait, what's her name?"_

_ "Lily. Be very careful, commander."_

Then, just like that, he came to. "Hey, Tsunami… you okay?"

"I… I… I yeah." He nodded.

The flying type frowned slightly, but didn't push it. "Okay."

Tsunami paused, then decided to share what he had heard. "I just heard a voice in my head, like a flashback. I heard that the sorceress' name is Lily."

"Lily… hmm… are you sure it wasn't just a daydream?"

"Positive. It sounded like the voices were right next to me."

Aero pondered the question, then nodded. "Okay, Tsunami. I believe you. Did you find out anything else?"

Tsunami shook his head. "Sorry. If you're looking for her type or anything, I don't know."

"No, it's okay. Knowing her name will help."

They packed up the food and continued walking through the day, until the sun was setting. "It's going to be getting dark very soon. Maybe we should wait?"

Aero nodded. "Sure." And of course, it had to start raining. Normally, this wouldn't be an issue, but there was lightning. A super-effective hit on either of them could result in death. Aero groaned. "We have to find shelter." They both looked around until they found a cave. Water from a stream trickled deep into the cave, and they could hear the flow of the water seeping from the roof. "This is rather creepy…" They had no source of light, and the sound of heavy drops echoed along the cavern.

Tsunami slowly walked into the cave until he saw something outlined against the darkness. He squinted to make out the black shape, and saw it was a book. He carefully picked it up, and waited for lightning to strike. Right when it flashed, he made out some strange characters. _I wonder what that means… these characters are so foreign._

A short distance away, Aero was walking along the ground. He slowly walked, then tripped. _PAK!_ The sound of metal rang throughout the cave as Aero tripped on a cup.

Tsunami put the book down, and glanced at Aero's outline. "Oops?"

"Sh!" Tsunami could hear some quiet footsteps coming from deep within the cave.

Then he heard a soft, feminine voice. It sounded calm, like a river in a forest. "Well well… I certainly haven't had visitors in awhile."

"Where are you?" asked Aero.

The voice laughed. "Where am I? I don't know. I could be anywhere. I could be behind you." Tsunami felt a tail gently brush along his leg and spun around, but he couldn't see.

"We're not here to fight, Lily."

He felt her freeze, and sensed a change in her attitude. "Lily? How do you know my name?" He felt her move slightly closer to him. "Have you heard of my beauty? Do you know why I stay in the darkness? I stay here to avoid those suitors who want nothing more than my body." There was a cold edge in her voice, and he sensed her crawl backwards. "I'm going to let you two go. Don't ever come back."

"I'm sorry, sorceress, but we can't oblige. I have some questions that must be answered."

"Don't worry, we don't need to see you. You can wait in your shadows," added Aero hastily.

For a moment, Tsunami expected Lily to refuse. But after a short time, he heard her sigh. "Fair enough."

"Alright. I know you can see me. Have you ever seen me before?" In the darkness, he slowly felt the mysterious Pokemon pull next to him.

He felt her gently touch his fins. "A Vaporeon… no. I have not." He sensed curiosity coming off the female now.

"Excuse me. What kind of Pokemon are you?"

"That is none of your business." She recoiled and slid further into the shadows, but he sensed her still watching him. "I did as you asked, please leave now."

Aero flapped over to Tsunami. "Alright, bud. Let's go. She gave us an answer. She creeps me out…"

Tsunami whispered, "There's lightning. We can't go out there. We'll die."

Aero nodded. "Fine. Miss Lily," he called out loudly. "There is thunder outside. I'm a flying type, and my buddy here is a water-type. We can't go out."

There was a long pause before the mysterious voice replied, "Fine. On one condition. You leave before sunrise."

Tsunami bowed. "Of course."

Aero chimed in. "And if we don't?"

Tsunami nudged him, but it was too late. The voice hesitated, then said, "Then I'll do what I do to all other guys."

"What is that?"

The sorceress' voice simply laughed, then all was quiet.

**Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Pit*Pat*Pit*Pat

Tsunami listened to the sound of the raindrops falling from the cavern's ceiling into the trickle below. He sat up, pulling himself off the hard cave floor. Aero was asleep, roosting on a small rock outcropping. He stood up, then quietly walked over to the water, and bent down. He cupped his hands into the flow, and washed his face, then wiped it on his cloak. A opening in the ceiling lit a small portion of the cave with moonlight.

"Well well. You're up awfully early."

He stood up. "I never fell asleep."

The sorceress chuckled. "What? I don't bite. You don't need to be scared."

"Maybe not." He looked into the flow, then realized that he could see the reflections in the water. _Hmm…_ "You know," he began, "Why don't you want to be seen? You told us, but… well, we don't even know you."

"Because I know that you're like every guy outside; selfish, ignorant, shallow. So I stay hidden. And if any guy tries crossing me, I brainwash him. After collecting supplies for my magic, of course."

"Supplies?"

"Oh yes." He heard her chuckle. "Poochyena spit, Pikachu hair, you name it."

"Oh," he said, trying to coax her to come closer. "Are there any materials you need from a Vaporeon?"

"Hmm… no. Actually, there is one very interesting thing I do need. It's rather different; Vaporeon blood."

He rested his hand on the hilt of his blade.

"I know you're trying to coax me over the water, and I'm not going to fall for that."

"Actually, I wasn't. I was using your voice to pinpoint your location. It appears you have stopped moving." With a wave of his arms, a glob of water flew at the mysterious pokemon, and she screeched as the water hit her.

"You little bastard! I treat you and your friend with hospitality and you get me wet?" She growled gently. "Time for you to learn my power."

And all off sudden, three Vaporeons like himself rose from the water. They ran straight at him, and Tsunami pulled out his blade, cutting through them, realizing they were fake. He felt a blow on his side knock him down, but couldn't grab her in time.

"Too slow. I always heard Vaporeons are the slowest of the Eeveelutions. You know, both mentally and physically," she taunted.

Tsunami pulled himself to his feet, feeling a bruise forming on his left side. "I will find out who you are! As far as I know, you could be lying to me."

She laughed. "Hah! In your dreams, bastard!" From the ceiling came some Zubats, but Tsunami knew they were a decoy. He stayed still and listened for the subtle footsteps of another Pokemon, and spun around. He landed a satisfying thwack on her side, and heard her yelp as she retreated. "Ow! Don't hit a girl!"

He watched as a bolt of lightning came racing to him from the shadows, but, knowing it was likely an illusion, jumped straight into it. It was an illusion, and he felt the mysterious pokemon's warm body under his hands. She tried struggling, but it was to no avail.

"Now, let's see that pretty face everyone talks about."

"Please don't rape me," she whimpered. "I'm sorry for attacking you!"

He sighed. "I don't want any of that stuff. I just want to know who you are really."

The female stopped struggling as he dragged her out into the light. "Promise?"

"Of course." Then he finally saw who the illusionist was; her eyes were gorgeous amber, like the first streaks or sunlight racing across the morning sky. Her fur was a lighter color, a much lighter shade of the sunrise, but equally perfect pink. Her forked tail was twitching gently, while she downed a black dress whose bottom was gently torn. Her face was very young; he was certain she was younger than him.

She brushed some fur out of her eyes. "I know that look in your eyes."

He shook his head, then said, "Well, they weren't lying. You are stunning!"

She sighed. "I hate that everyone says that about me. Here, step into the moonlight. In the dark, I could barely make out your shape. Let me see you better." He stepped into the moonlight, and she looked at him. "Hmm… I've never met another Eeveelution…"

"Nor have I," he added quickly. "Well, at least not since I've awoken."

"Are… how old are you? I'm "

"I don't know. I have no idea."

She stepped back into the shadows. "You've got your wish. Go back to sleep."

"Alright… do we still have to leave by morning?"

She nodded. "I'm afraid so, Tsunami. I would appreciate you not go out and tell everyone I'm an Espeon. As you know, many guys would love to take me as a mate, and, well, the fact that they don't know what do expect discourages many of them."

He looked at the lonely young psychic-type. "Do you want to come with us?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm sorry, but I won't go out to be swarmed by hordes of guys." She chuckled. "Better I stay in these shadows."

"Oh." He felt a stab of disappointment. "I-fine. Wait. You want to talk a little?"

She paused. "Talk? About what?"

"Well, you. You seem lonely…"

"I do?"

The two of them sat in the darkness, and he could barely make out her shape. "So… you're Lily. Just making sure, you're not casting an illusion of an Espeon on yourself, are you?"

"No. I swear."

"Anyways, what's your background."

He watched her dark figure brush hair from her eyes again. "My family is from Enlau. When I was 10, my parents both died of sickness."

"Oh. I'm… I'm sorry to hear that."

He heard a drop of water land on the ground, and realized they were her tears. "I'm sorry for crying… it's just… I haven't talked to anyone like this in so long," she confessed.

"It's okay."

She sniffled softly, then said, "After that, I split my time working and learning magic, to try make a living. My teacher said I was a natural at illusions. I was happy, a young Eevee. But then I evolved; I became what I am now. When I was an Eevee, people would look at me and think, 'Look at that cute Eevee.' Now, they want me as a trophy wife." Anger edged her voice. "I was going to have to get married away to keep training. Instead of being married away to a man I hated, I decided to run away to this cave."

He knew not what to say to her, so he just held her hand softly, and felt her look at him.

"Thanks, Tsunami." She sniffled, then said, "You should be going to sleep."

"You should be coming with us." He felt her let go of his hand, then back into the cave. He heard her voice echo, "I wish I could come…"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"And?" Aero and Tsunami continued walking in the daylight. "Did you ever find out what kind of Pokemon she was?"

Tsunami shook his head. "No. It was too dark. But I felt her. I offered that she could join us-"

"WHAT? A GIRL JOIN US?" The flying type laughed. "That's funny, Tsunami. But really…"

"I wasn't kidding. I talked with her… she seemed kind… and lonely."

"You sound like you're developing a liking for her… I mean, what if she's an ugly old hag?"

"No she isn't! She's a beautiful…" He stopped himself.

Aero shot him a suspicious glance, then said, "Whatever."

The two of them had left the cave a few hours back, right as the sun had set. Apparently, Lily had been a little lenient about them leaving before sunrise. Aero had started leaving the cave, but Lily had stepped out of the shadows right as Tsunami left, and the two had a brief exchange.

_"You sure you don't want to come with us?"_

_ "I'm sure, but… Tsunami?"_

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "Well, I did enjoy talking to somebody. I mean, maybe you could come visit sometimes?"_

_ He nodded before strapping Orcahilum to his belt. "Of course."_

_ She gave him a quick hug, then said, "Good luck finding out about your past."_

_ And as he left the cave, he had felt her amber eyes watching him._

"Tsunami? Hello?" Aero snapped him out of the daydream. "Huh?"

"There's a town coming up ahead. You want to stop there?"

"Yeah. We'll pick up some supplies. I found some money in my cloak earlier today. We can get some stuff to eat."

"Yeah, I've got some too. I…"

"Hey, hands up!" A loud voice shouted from behind the two of them. They both turned around to see a Shinx behind them. "I heard you two say you had some money. Well, hand it over!" His eyes glimmered dangerously, like he had stuffed himself on the sugar of berries. He had a knife in one hand that glinted in the sunlight, while he donned a cape. "C'mon, hand it over."

Aero and Tsunami exchanged glances. "Alright…" Aero put his hands into his satchel around his neck, and the Shinx watched hungrily.

Tsunami, carefully watching the Shinx's eyes, rested a hand on the hilt of his sword. Then, with a flash, he slashed his liquid blade across the Shinx. The Shinx jumped back, but was caught across the cheek.

"Fuck!" The electric-type cussed loudly, then launched a small bolt of lightning at Tsunami.

Tsunami rolled to the side, then sprayed a stream of water at the electric type, who fell over. The Shinx got up, then tried launching a thunderbolt again, but fainted immediately.

"Wh-what was that?" asked Aero curiously.

"One thing many Pokemon do not realize is that electric types will short themselves out if you spray them. True fact." He wiped his slightly bloody blade on the grass.

Aero nodded slowly. "I guess… but they still have the type advantage…"

"True." They both looked at the unconscious electric type. "We'll just leave him," stated Tsunami before sheathing his sword, and walking towards the village.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"So Tsunami, how are those noodles?" asked Aero.

The two had decided to eat at a noodle shop in the village. "Actually, it's pretty good. Nice saltiness, but not overdone. Plus the berries spice it perfectly."

"I know. Hey!" Aero waved a wing, and one of the workers nodded. "Another one for me, please!"

"Tea with that?"

"Yeah, why not?" Aero turned back to the Vaporeon, then leaned over, as if he was about to say something important. "Listen, when I was walking through the town, I heard an interesting thing." The flying type's eyes darted back and forth, then he said, "I've heard news that a masked assailant has been roaming through these parts." He leaned over closer. "He has a huge bounty on his head; supposedly he steals things from the peasants here during the night."

Tsunami sipped his tea. "Mmm. Does anyone know what he does with the money?"

"No. Nobody knows. They all think he's a selfish bastard, though." Aero chewed on a noodle thoughtfully.

Tsunami nodded, then asked, "How much is on his head?"

"How much? Twenty thousand poke!"

"Hmm… that is quite a lot." He looked outside, to see the moon rising, then slid some coins to the bartender before walking outside into the nighttime air. He sighed, then looked around. "Where are we going to stay for tonight?"

"Hmm…" They both looked to a barn on a hill on the outskirts of the village. "I'm sure the owners of that barn won't mind." They headed to the hill, then sat down inside the warm hay.

"Hmm… this is very comfy… for hay, at least."

"See you in the morning, Aero."

The Staravia was already snoring away, and it wasn't long before Tsunami joined him.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

1 DAY LATER

_Shit! I can't win, can I?_ Tsunami was running through the forest, with the mysterious bandit in hot pursuit. He felt the burn of a scythe along the back of his right leg, and forced himself to run faster.

The mysterious Pokemon chasing him was insanely quick; no wonder nobody could best him. His scythe was black, while the blade was a bonelike white. Then Tsunami saw the edge of a cliff coming up. He was trapped!

He turned around to see the bandit standing there, white eyes shining like ice. The Pokemon's fur was white as moonlight, and he didn't seem to be breathing at all.

Tsunami bent over, feeling blood leaking from a previous cut along his left should. "Argh…"

"Give up the hunt, Vaporeon," growled a low voice. "You can't beat me. You're good, but I'll be forced to kill you if you keep following me."

Tsunami was getting dizzy from blood loss. Aero had stayed back, since he assumed Tsunami would be fine. But he wasn't. The water-type collapsed onto the rock outcropping, and the bandit put his scythe away. Then the bandit sniffed. _No… could…?_ He sniffed again. There was no doubt about it! He recognized this Vaporeon! He had't smelled this scent in a month since the accident. With a growl, he pulled the limp Vaporeon onto his shoulder and walked through the trees.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_Tsunami… Tsunami…"_

_ "Urgh… I…"_

He pulled himself out of the sea of unconsciousness.

_Skriik… skriik…_ The sound of grinding metal greeted his ears. He felt the pain in his shoulder, and on the back of his leg. He turned to the sound, and saw an Absol, somewhat cloaked, sharpening a scythe with a stone. He didn't speak, and didn't look up from his sharpening.

"I see you're awake."

"Where am I?" Tsunami looked around. They were in a hollow deep in the woods, while a fire crackled in the middle. "And why haven't you killed me yet?"

The Absol looked up, expression unreadable. The white pokemon's cloak flapped in a breeze. "Kill you? Why would I do that, Epime?"(Pronounced Eh-peh-may)

"Epime?" _Is that who I really am? _"Who-who are you? How do you know who I am?"

He continued sharpening the scythe. "I'm Siarnaq."

"Siarnaq… How do you know me?"

The Absol put his scythe away, then began speaking.

_There were four of us. Epime the Vaporeon, myself, Siarnaq the Absol, Thrymr the Manectric, and Pallene the Ninetales. The four of us all met coincidentally at the Summer Festival, and became friends right there. We worked together as givers, taking from the rich and giving to the poor. But one day, we made an error. A trap was set, and we were captured, taken to the Temple in the Clouds for execution. The temple is a massive tower that stretched from the ground miles into the sky. The summit of the temple is so high that it's hard to breathe. The top of the temple was where we were to be executed by Palkia, the master of space. Palkia has been known to execute innocent Pokemon. But we all escaped from our chains, and faced Palkia. We fought extremely hard. But then Pallene was injured, and Palkia was about to finish her. Thrymr jumped in front of her, and took the hit to the heart, killing him. That distracted him enough for you and me to nearly finish him. But at the last moment, he opened a hole in space and sent you and I through. I came down many days journey from here, and this place reminded me so much of our old town that, in frustration at what happened, I continued our old traditions. You lost your memory, it appears._

Epime listened. "But what happened to the Ninetales, Pallene?"

Siarnaq shook his head. "I don't know. She wasn't sent through the hole in space like us." The Absol looked to the sky. "If you look to the east of here, you will see the tower reaching to the sky. It looks like a needle reaching to the sky. I vowed to avenge Thrymr's death. Palkia has ordered the death of many innocent Pokemon; his death will be at the edge of my scythe." Epime watched the hooded Absol's determined eyes glint. "I know this may be a lot to believe, but this is the truth."

"I guess… but…"

"Oh right, sorry for the cuts. They should heal fast, but I mean… maybe use your aqua ring?"

"Yeah…" He quickly surrounded himself with the vortex of water, and felt his body recovering.

The Absol stood up. "Listen, I know you don't remember me. So what I'm asking is a lot, but one day from now, I was going to go search for Pallene."

"You speak very highly of her. Who was she?"

The Absol looked away. "She was my mate. That is why I must find her. I was paralyzed when Palkia attacked her. I should've been the one who died for her, not him. If she didn't make it… well, I'm asking for you to help me find her."

"Can I bring a friend along? He's chatty, but he's kind."

The Absol narrowed his eyes. "What kind of Pokemon?"

"A Staravia. Right, and, I know you think of me as Epime, but I like Tsunami better. Could you call me that still?"

"Fine. Prepare your supplies. Meet me here at sunrise one full day from now." The Absol nodded at Tsunami, and the he walked out of the hollow, leaving Tsunami there with the fire. Tsunami doused it quickly.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Lily sat down in the cave. The loneliness had finally started to get to her, the loneliness she had been able to hide from. But talking to Tsunami… she realized how lonely she really was. She had felt desperate to speak to him, to hear the voice of another speaking to her. It had felt nice… maybe she should try meet with him? No… no. That's be asking for guys to swarm her. She could cloak herself, or maybe…

She heard footsteps in the cave, pulling her out of her thoughts. She carefully slid into the shadows, putting out her ruby to conceal herself.

The mysterious Pokemon stepped into the cave, then coughed weakly. Was that blood Lily smelled…? Whoever it was sighed, then breathed a small ember to start a small fire. The Pokemon yelped as the illumination allowed it to see Lily.

"Wh-who are you?" The voice was female, and Lily could now identify the Pokemon as a Ninetales. Her normally yellow fur was matted, and she had a cut along her stomach, the tear ripping through her red shirt. Blood oozed weakly from it.

"I… I'm Lily." Lily's heart softened. "You're hurt. You need help."

"I don't… arghh…" The fox Pokemon gripped her belly. "Okay, I need help. How can I trust you?"

"I promise. You can trust me."

The Ninetales sighed. "I don't really have a choice. I'll be dead within hours if I can't trust you."

"What's your name?"

"I… I'm Pallene. My mate, an Absol… I lost him."

Lily pricked her ears. "Lost your mate? Did you cheat on him or something?"

"No." She took a deep breath. "Not so long ago, my mate, a Manectric, and a Vaporeon-"

"Wait. A Vaporeon?"

"Yes. Why?"

"A Vaporeon named Tsunami came through here not so long ago."

The Ninetales shook her head. "His name was Epime. Not Tsunami." The Ninetales quickly unressed until she was half naked. Lily looked through her berries to treat her. She smashed some Orans to a pulp, then brought the container to the fire type. She gently spread the pulp on the cut, and the Ninetales winced, but didn't complain.

"So what's your name, Espeon?"

"I'm Lily."

"That's a cute name. But what's a young girl like you doing living in a cave like this alone?"

"Well… not to brag or anything, but these looks have plagued me with suitors…"

"I see." The Ninetales gently pulled away. "I think that's enough for now." The fox pokemon redressed herself. "Thanks… I…" The Ninetales frowned. "Hang on…"

"What?"

The Ninetales was sniffing carefully. "I smell… no… Epime?"

"Epime? Wasn't that your Vaporeon… wait… no…" Lily gasped in realization. "Wait! You must tell me about this Epime! Who was he?"

"Well, the four of us were givers; give to the poor while taking from the rich. We were captured, then we were sent to the Temple of the Cloud's summit for execution by Palkia. As you know, Palkia has been questionable recently. We battled him, and lost the Manectric. After Epime and Siarnaq nearly finished him, they were sent through a gap in space down to the ground. I descended the temple, and am trying to find them. However, Epime himself… I'm afraid I don't know a whole lot about his past. He's quiet and shy, but dutiful and loyal."

"Tsunami sure seemed like that."

Pallene seemed to think. "Did he ever say if he would return?"

"I… yes. He promised to keep me company, and come visit… I really do hope he comes visit soon."

"You sound like you two spent a lot of time together," commented Pallene.

"Well… he was one of the first males I talked to who didn't make a move on me… but I he only stayed here for a night."

Pallene merely smiled. "Do you mind if I stay here with you for awhile? Just in case our Vaporeon friend shows up soon?"

"Sure. So, how's your cut?"

"It's fine. Those berries…"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Siarnaq? I mean, where'd you get a name like that?" The Absol glared at Aero, who didn't seem to notice.

"Be respectful, Aero. This guy used to be my friend."

"Yeah, whatever Tsunami." The Staravia flew up overhead.

"I'm going to slice his head off if he makes one more obnoxious comment," growled Siarnaq.

"Where were you thinking of going to look for your mate?" asked Tsunami quickly, attempting to try take Siarnaq's annoyance away.

"I don't know, really. Do you have any ideas? Maybe a place you visited before the town?"

Aero shot him a glance. "Maybe the mysterious sorceress' cave?"

"Sorceress' cave? I don't think she'd be there… but you never know…"

Tsunami nodded. He had promised to visit her, so it was only natural that he wanted to see her again. "It's worth a look. She told me to visit her sometimes."

"Alright. Yeah, let's give it a shot. How far away is it? And what way?"

"About a day to the West."

"Then lets go."

The three continued walking without any trouble until nightfall. Siarnaq made a fire, and Tsunami and Aero looked for food.

"Tsunami."

"Mmhm?"

"You like the empress, don't you?"

"What?! No!" He imagined himself blushing slightly.

"That grin tells me otherwise. C'mon, I know you saw what kind of Pokemon she is."

"How?"

"You haven't talked to me as much. I know, man. C'mon, is she hot?"

Tsunami gathered his herbs without looking up, slicing carefully with his water sword. "Well, she's an Espeon."

Aero let out a whistle. "Whew! How exotic! You don't see many of those around."

"Shut up." He sprayed a small squirt of water at the bird pokemon, who squawked in surprise. "I'm not interested in finding a mate. Besides, she stays in the cave to _avoid_ males. I'm pretty sure she wasn't ecstatic I was there, she just…"

"You know, I used to have this real cute Tranquill hanging around me…"

Tsunami bit a piece off the herbs to taste, then, with a shrug, responded, "And?" The herb tasted bitter with a hint of sweetness. He quickly sliced more off to bring back to Siarnaq.

"It didn't work. She didn't want eggs, I didn't want parenthood, we both agreed it was better off we stay friends than mates."

"Mm. Here, pick up those roots, 'kay? I'm going to go fish."

"Yeah, sure."

With one more cut, he handed his bunch of vegetables and herbs to Aero, then walked to the river. He carefully looked at it. The current was very strong; he wouldn't be able to pick the Magikarp out. He took off his cloak, and hung it on some branches. He took a deep breath, then dove in. Many often forgot that Vaporeons had gills as well as lungs; aside from some frog pokemon, no others had such a unique versatility. He looked around, comfortable in his natural environment. The clean water gushing through his gills felt nice. He spotted a Magikarp swimming away from him. With a burst of speed, he shot after it. He pulled out his sword, which he had found turned into a metal blade underwater after he went swimming a little earlier in the day.

He held onto the fish pokemon's tail, and sliced through the water type cleanly. _Sorry, one water-type to another._ He dragged the two pieces of fish out of the river, and felt two pair of curious eyes watch him. He pulled a towel out of his cloak, and dried himself off.

"Shh! Thetis! He's going to hear us!"

"I know Iris! Hush!"

He continued drying himself, and, out of the corner of his eye, saw the two girls' whose voices he had heard. Both of them were wearing cloaks. The first one, whom he presumed was Thetis, had blue bangs hanging out of her hood. She looked about 16 or so. Her sister had big blue eyes and white and pinkish fur. She also looked the same age.

After he dried himself, he quietly redressed himself, then clipped the sword back on. He then slowly walked to the two females.

They both tried to run and hide, but tripped over each other to try get out of his way. "Ah! Iris! You couldn't move faster? Drats! He's…"

"Quiet, Thetis! Look, he's here…"

He quietly looked at the two females. He gently poked them with his sheathed sword. "What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously.

"I, I mean, _we,_ were, umm, just…"

"Well, we were watching you, Vaporeon…"

He frowned. "Why?"

"W-well… our parents said it's about time for us to…" She swallowed, then continued, "Get mated and start our own families," said the Glaceon with a blush.

"Then we saw you, and… well, you look of a good age to mate…"

"Sorry girls. I'm not interested," he said hastily.

"But… Vaporeon sir!" began the Glaceon.

"Wait, please!" added the Sylveon.

He sighed. "I'm not going to mate with two barely evolved 'eons."

"But we'll do anything!"

"We'll be your sex slaves!" said the Sylveon.

Tsunami shook his head, then gave a quick tilt of his head. "Goodnight, young ladies," he said as he walked through them.

They both sighed. "Darn. I thought the sex slaves thing would work," he overheard the Sylveon say.

"He probably already has a mate," said the Glaceon.

Tsunami came into the camp fairly quick. "Ah, you're back. Thank the lord Arceus…" Siarnaq rolled his eyes at Aero. "This little twit won't shut up."

Tsunami sighed, then tossed the fish, which Siarnaq caught, then efficiently speared and held over the fire.

"I met two young 'eon sisters both interested as taking me as mate," said Tsunami. "Of course, I turned them down."

Siarnaq nodded. "Yeah. Don't rush into relationships, Tsunami."

"I feel like you've told me that before…"

Siarnaq chuckled. "I have…"

"Aww, dude… you should've taken advantage of them!"

"And what? Leave them crying there alone? No. I'm not that cruel… or even that interested in finding a mate. You, on the other hand…" said Tsunami jokingly to Aero.

"Shut up." Siarnaq and Tsunami laughed, and after awhile, Aero joined in.

**A heads up- I'm going to be on a trip for about 2 or so weeks, in which there won't be any updates. Sorry! You can still PM me if you're lonely in that time :P Anyways, read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"They're coming!"

"What?" Lily jumped up from her small bed within the cave. _Damn… why am I so excited?_ "Can you see them?" The Ninetales was staring out the cave entrance.

"Yeah. I see Epime and… my Siarnaq… we will be together…"

"Wait! I'm only in my bra and panty! I can't have Tsunami see me like this!" Lily panicked. "Umm… I know! Try stall while I put on my dress!"

"Fine!" The Ninetales was staring out the cave entrance. Her tail shook in excitement.

_Where the hell is my dress?_ She had left the cave to bathe last night, then had gotten dressed… she normally slept without a dress, since it was normally so hot. She looked through her books. None of them would do her any good in finding her dress. Her other dresses were all drying outside too…

"P-Pallene?!" She heard a happy male voice.

"Siarnaq!" She hid behind a large rock, and peered over it to see the Ninetales passionately kissing a rather handsome Absol. A little ways behind stood Tsunami, while the Staravia Aero flapped next to him. The Vaporeon stepped on something, and looked down to pick it up. _My dress…_

He frowned as he realized what it was. "A dress. I wonder whose it is…?"

"Tsunami!" she squeaked in embarrassment. "It's mine!" Luckily, the rock covered everything beneath her head.

He turned to the rock. "Oh, hey Lily. Here." It flew over the rock, and she caught it. She sighed, then slipped it over herself, then stepped out from behind the rock. The Absol and Pallene were embracing each other, eyes teary.

"Oh, Pallene…"

"Siarnaq…"

Lily walked next to Tsunami, and he looked at her. "How are you?" she asked him.

"Good. I found one of my friends from my past. What about you?"

"Fine. How about you?"

He shot her a slightly amused glance. "I'm very well."

Aero looked at her, eyes wide. "Whoa, hottie alert! If we were able to mate with you, I would totally get on that!"

They both turned to the Staravia. Lily rolled her eyes. She had heard a lot of perverted comments before. "As if." She turned away from him, back to Tsunami.

He was watching the other two, who had now collapsed to their knees in tears. "They sure are emotional," commented the Vaporeon.

"No shit," added on Aero.

"I don't think I could cry like that for being away from someone unless I really loved them." Lily thought of what her mentor had told her, and felt her blood turn to ice. _You're mine. My little apprentice. And I love that._ That terrible night… the things he had done to her… she did her best not to think about it.

"Are you alright? You look as if you've seen a ghost-type," remarked Tsunami.

Burying that memory away, she said, "I'm fine. Hey, can I show you something? We can give our friends some personal space."

"Okay."

She led him into the cave's depths, where she had been brewing some potions. Her scepter lit the way as Tsunami followed her. As far as she could tell, the Staravia had left them alone, which was fine by her. "See this?" She gently held up a vial.

"Yeah?" It bubbled pink.

"This is a very powerful aphrodisiac." She gently placed it down. "And this is the opposite, a potion that relieves lust." The second vile glowed yellow.

"Ah… I see." He stared at the yellow liquid thoughtfully. "I mean… an aphrodisiac is always nice… but I mean, being able poison their mind with lust could be terrible. The yellow vial… what would you use that for?"

"Well… honestly, over the years, I've developed the occasional longing for the touch of… well, you get it. Every time I'm heating, I take one of these to cool off."

"A little unnecessary information…" he awkwardly chuckled.

"Oh, right." She blushed gently, then sheepishly added, "Sorry. That was rather inappropriate."

He smiled, then said, "So how was Pallene?"

"Oh, so you really do know her. Yeah, she's really nice. About a day after you guys left, she came here, cut up. I fixed her up, and told her about how you passed through. She mentioned she might have known you, so she stayed here with me."

The Vaporeon nodded thoughtfully. "I met up with Siarnaq, that scythe-wielding Absol. He said…"

"I know. Pallene told me everything… it must be terrible."

He blinked. "Terrible?"

"Well," she began with a shrug, "I mean, my past is rather disturbing. I wish to say no more about it. But it makes me who I am today. I mean, you… well, you don't know anything about who you are."

"I… what happened in your past?" A hint of curiosity edged his voice.

Memories of her mentor's touch flooded her mind, hearing her own screams, tasting her salty tears… She forced herself to calm down. "Like I said, I don't want to think about the past." She turned away.

The Vaporeon's face was… could it be? Concern…? That was a look she hadn't seen since her parents had passed away. _Strange,_ she thought. _It's a rather nice feeling, actually._ "Lily… you want to go check up on our friends?"

"Oh, sure."

They walked back to find the two others sleeping. The Absol's arms were wrapped around the Ninetale's stomach. They were peacefully snoring away.

"Aww, how cute…" commented Lily.

Aero flapped in front of Tsunami. "Where did you two come from?"

"Lily was just showing me some potions she had been making."

"Oh, so you didn't making ou-mmph!" The Vaporeon had quickly shut the flying-type's beak.

Lily giggled. "Let him go, Tsunami."

The Vaporeon gave the Staravia a death glare before letting him go. He sighed, then looked at the two cuddled up. "So what should we do? Should we wake them?"

"Nah." Lily looked outside the cave, where the sun was setting. "Oh, I know! Could you and Aero fetch me some things to cook? We could have a feast tonight!"

He blinked. "Like… what? Vegetables? Berries? Herbs? Fish?"

"Yeah! I can cook pretty well…"

"Alright. C'mon Aero, get that smirk off your face."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"This is it, Landon. You're cornered." A Machamp and Primeape had cornered the Umbreon.

Landon wore a long cloak that matched his fur, black as midnight. The dark type was holding his arm. He grit his teeth. "You… no, this isn't over." He stepped back, then looked over the edge. The Earth seemed very far down. It would be a long fall from these ruins. He looked back at his pursuers, who were slowly advancing. Landon had angered the explorers on these ruins after he had taken some of their food.

"We're going to rip your limbs off one by one!" screeched the Primeape eagerly.

_One more attack, _thought Landon. With his last bit of energy, he launched a dark pulse, blinding the fighting types more than doing any damage. They snarled, and he hurled himself off the ledge. _Madison… I'm sorry…_

He kept his eyes closed as he felt the air rushing through his fur. His cloak trailed behind him, fluttering in the wind. Time seemed to slow down as he plummeted to the Earth below. Memories of his parents flowed through him. Then his mate's happy face appeared. Her mood lifting smile, her soft caress… she had gone missing two ago. He had desperately searched to try find her. He had even explored the floating ruins, deemed to be so unstable that only the most seasoned explorer would visit. But he was not an explorer. He was a mercenary.

The fall was taking so much longer than he expected. _Am I dead?_

A deep voice growled. "Fool, you're not dead. You should be."

He dared to open his eyes. He was floating a mile above the Earth. In front of him was the most fearful sight he had ever seen. Eyes red, skin white, and the largest pokemon he had ever seen. "P-Palkia!"

The white Pokemon snarled. "You. I've gone through so much to try get your attention. But not even taking your mate got-"

"M-Madison? You-you kidnapped her?"

The white Pokemon smiled evilly. "Of course." The two of them floated there. Palkia opened his left palm. In it was his mate.

"M-Madison!" he yelled. She was lying unconscious. The young Leafeon looked weak. Landon turned to Palkia, more outraged than he had ever been in his life. "Why?" he asked quietly. He was never one to explode.

The massive dragon bared his teeth. "I have a proposition for you. You succeed, and you may have your mate back."

The Umbreon narrowed his eyes. "What is your proposition?"

"Not too long ago, four Pokemon were sent to my tower for execution. They escaped of course. They also nearly killed me. I killed one of them, but three of them escaped."

"And if I refuse this job?"

Palkia laughed, then slowly wrapped his fingers around his mate in gentle pressure. "Then your young Leafeon is dead."

Landon swallowed. This was a position a mercenary never wanted to be in. "Tell me… what kinds are they?"

"Well well…" grinned Palkia. "It looks like we have a deal."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Hmm… this will work. _Tsunami munched on a piece or radish he had found. He promptly cut a few more. He got ready to head back the cave when he stopped. On his left was a small pond with water. In the center was a large pink flower. _A lily… hey…_ Looking around carefully to make sure Aero wasn't watching, he pulled it towards him using the water. He pulled out his sword, then sliced it off. He slipped it into his pocket, then continued on his way back to the cave.

"Ah, there you are Tsunami!" It was Aero. "Hey, what's that pink thing in your pock-?"

"It's nothing," he said quickly. "Just a radish I want to keep for myself."

"Really? I thought that it looked like a flower."

"No."

Aero shot him a knowing grin. "Oh. I know who it's for now!"

Tsunami sighed. "What did you find?"

"Some Oran and some parsley."

"Oh good. You two are back. I've already started boiling some water." Lily grabbed the radishes and some carrots Tsunami had found earlier. He considered giving her the flower, but decided against it. Aero shot him an amused glance before giving over his own herbs.

"Is… something wrong?" The Espeon was looking at Tsunami curiously.

"Umm…"

"Oh, just spit it out! Tsunami got something for you!"

She smiled at him, those eyes more intimidating than the scythe-wielding Absol when he first met him. "Oh really?"

He gently reached into his pocket, then held out the flower. A bead of sweat dribbled down his face, and his arms were shaking as Lily's eyes opened wide. "I-I-I found this for you… you know, a Lily?" he said sheepishly.

She looked at him, face unreadable. "My… this is… beautiful." She sniffed the flower, eyes closed. "Mmm… when I was a young Eevee, I would love to smell these flowers." She put it on her ear. "Thank you Tsunami!" Her eyes shined. "That's sweet of you to think of me like that."

"Well… I mean, it's just natural right? Lily and lily?"

"I suppose…" She winked at him and said, "I'll begin cooking."

"Tsunami and Lily, sitting in a-"

"Aero?" said Lily.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." They all laughed.

"I don't think he knows how," added Tsunami. "Besides, I don't think of her that way."

"I- me neither. It was kind of you Tsunami."

Aero rolled his eyes. "Denial…"

After they ate that night, Tsunami sat down against the rock, getting ready to sleep. Siarnaq and Pallene were still sleeping, all cuddled up. The five had eaten, then, tired from the day's action, agreed to go to sleep.

"Hey…" He heard Lily sit down next to him against the rock. She wrapped her arms around her knees, her dress flowing onto the floor.

"Oh, hi Lily."

"I wanted to ask you… perhaps… you… well, do you think I'm attractive?"

He thought about how to answer this question. "W-well… I think you're very pretty… but you're also very gentle… a lot more gentle than the creepy sorceress you try to be."

She laughed. "I've heard those words a lot from men trying to get in bed with me."

"I…"

She shook her head, and gave a deep sigh. "I sense you're different, Tsunami, I really do."

He was shocked. "Hold on, I'm not trying to make a move on you, if that's what you're thinking."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh really?"

"Lily… have you ever thought about taking a mate?"

"No. Not once. I nearly didn't have a choice once, after _that_ night…"

"_That_ night?"

She didn't respond, but she was gently shivering now.

He leaned closer to her. "Tell me what happened. You're keeping a dark secret. Tell me what happened that night, and we can share the burden." He stroked her back soothingly, and she began speaking.

"On my tenth birthday, I began sorcery at West Lyon's. Over there, apprentices are assigned to mentors, and we train with them to make our magic stronger. My magic needs time to prepare, but is quite powerful, I assure you. But anyways, I worked with a Mightyena named Vail. Vail was 26, unmated, with no children. He was a talented sorcerer. I learned a lot from him. But he left me with a lot more than just that knowledge." She started to gently cry, her voice rising in pitch slightly. "Then it became too much for him. On my 13th birthday, he…" She burst into tears. "He touched me. I remember his hand running up my thigh, his lips against my breasts…" She stood there, shaking. "But he refused to enter me… he said he wasn't a rapist. As if what he didn't do was bad enough…" Her voice was angry, her body shaking. "That is why I hate you males… selfish perverts! That's what you all are!"

"Lily…" He hugged her. "It's alright."

She wiped the tears off her face. "No. He scarred me."

"Lily…"

She stood up. "I don't need your pity, Tsunami. I know you're nothing like him. But… I cannot risk it," she finished with a whisper.

"Lily, wait!"

But she vanished deep into the cave, letting the shadows absorb her.

Tsunami stood there, realization of what she just told him sinking in. _I… I'm sorry for what happened Lily…_

And from the shadows, where he couldn't see her, Lily was curled up. _Tsunami… you're the boy I've dreamed of. But I mustn't let a male into my life. Ever. I'm sorry…_

**Hehe… sorry for the delay. I was on a trip, then my computer broke, then… well, you get it. Anyways, read and review! Again, sorry!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Mmm. I get what you're saying… but Palkia is going to hunt us down… you do understand that." Siarnaq was slowly sharpening his scythe.

"Siarnaq… you and I are both 26… why can't we just settle down and start a family like we talked about?" Pallene had a bow strapped to her back, something he didn't remember noticing earlier. "Siarnaq… why can't we just hide?" she pleaded. "We already lost Thrymr… and I almost lost you."

"Pallene…"

"Epime!" She turned to Tsunami. "Tell him!"

"I…"

"Pallene. You know how vengeful Palkia is. He's not going to let this stand."

She turned away. "I just want a quiet life… we had it all planned out, remember?" She spoke very softly.

"After I can assure our children will live safely…"

She walked out the cave without speaking. Siarnaq sighed before walking out after her.

Lily hadn't spoken since she had spoke to him last night, or even looked at him. All he could guess was that she was humiliated about what had happened to her. Which he didn't get at all… she had no choice. "Lily…" He spoke softly and as gently as he could.

The Espeon wouldn't look at him. "What?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine…" She pulled out her staff, and chanted, "_Inthrin."_ A wisp of pink smoke started forming at the tip of the scepter. It gently cleaned the food off the plates that they had eaten on.

"Lily…"

But she was done speaking with him, and picked up the plates before heading deeper into the cave."

"Oh… what happened between you two?" asked Aero.

"She… she told me a secret last night… and now I think that she is embarrassed."

"What? Tell me!"

"No. It's terrible."

Aero didn't speak for awhile. "I'm going to go for a fly. I want to visit a friend I have around here."

"Of course. See you."

The bird Pokemon quickly flew away. Tsunami sat down, looking out the cave, legs crossed. He narrowed his eyes. Something along the top of the cave had moved slightly.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Landon froze. Had the Vaporeon seen him?

The Vaporeon was staring right at him, a frown on his face. The Vaporeon reached for something tucked against his hip. _Fool! You should just die easy! One quick slice! You don't have to resist!_

"I see you there. You can come out."

Landon jumped down from the ceiling. His mouth was covered with his cloak. He pulled out his shuriken. "Should've kept looking forward, Vaporeon."

The Vaporeon pulled out his sword. "Really? And let you kill my friends?"

"You don't understand." He pulled out his own steel blade and swiftly took a swipe at the Vaporeon, who jumped back. He quickly spun around and launched a ninja star at the Vaporeon, who sliced it in half with his blade. It looked almost like it was made of water.

"There is still no excuse to kill innocent Pokemon." The Vaporeon quickly stabbed at Landon, who sidestepped and launched a close range dark pulse, which the Vaporeon narrowly ducked under. He swept his leg at Landon, and he fell to the ground. _Fuck. He's pretty quick… time to outsmart him._

Landon quickly used flash, forcing the Vaporeon to step back. He quickly stabbed at the Vaporeon. The Vaporeon couldn't avoid it as the steel blade pierced left of his stomach. The water type's eyes opened wide. "You… cheated…"

Landon pulled the sword out of the Vaporeon. He held the blade against the Vaporeon's neck. "I'm sorry for this." He swung his sword back gently, preparing for the final blow. That was all he remembered before feeling a heavy hit on the back of his head. _Fuck… must have been… I'm sorry Madison…_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Tsunami awoke, pain in the left side of his abdomen. He felt a wet towel against his forehead, and tried open his eyes.

"Shh… don't speak." It sounded like Lily's voice. He felt her hold his limp hand. "How do you feel?" she asked gently.

"You told me not to speak," he groaned.

She giggled. "Oh, sorry." He felt her gently apply some paste to his wound, and he grit his teeth in pain. "I'm sorry if this hurts."

"Lily… how's he doing?" He heard Siarnaq's voice.

"He'll be fine, I think." Lily seemed so concerned for him. He felt her gently stroke his cheek, before standing up. "How is the Umbreon?"

"Pallene thinks he'll be fine." He heard the Absol chuckle. "She's more worried about the brain damage you might have caused with that pan. You sure gave him a healthy wallop, Lily."

"Well, he was going to kill Tsunami, and… I… I couldn't let that happen!" Tsunami opened his eyes to see the Espeon's embarrassed face staring at him. "Oh, your eyes are open!"

He gently pulled himself up, rather painfully due to the gash in his stomach. "Urgh… all I remember is attacking an Umbreon… then a bright flash, then…"

"I know. He's here too." She smiled at him. He noticed that it looked as if she had been crying earlier, her eyes puffy. "I thought they might have hit a serious organ at first, but…"

"Yeah. I think I'm fine."

"That's good. Just lie here Tsunami. I'll go fetch you some wa-"

He stood up, clutching the gash a little. "I'm fine. Lily, could you take me to the Umbreon?"

"Of course, Tsunami."

He let Lily lead him to where an Umbreon was sleeping. The dark type looked far less intimidating when he was out cold. He had a large bump on the top of his head. "How is he?"

Pallene, who had been sitting next to him sighed. "I don't know. He's been murmuring a name… it sounds like Adson… whoever that is."

"Okay. Can you tell me when he wakes up?" He noticed Aero hadn't returned yet. "Did the bird come back yet?"

"Aero? No, not yet." Siarnaq looked out the cave.

"Urgh…" They all turned to the Umbreon. He pulled himself up and grabbed his head. They all watched as he opened his eyes and stared at them. "Wh-what happened? Gah…" He groaned and rubbed his temples.

"You tried to kill me," said Tsunami.

The Umbreon blinked. "I remember… ah! Madison! Palkia told me…" He looked at the four of them. "He…"

Pallene put her face right in front of his. "What did Palkia tell you?"

The Umbreon blinked. "I cannot tell you. He will…" The Umbreon's face grew suddenly somber. "Listen… I…"

Lily stepped in front of him, and pointed her scepter at his face. "Listen, _blacky_, you tell me why you tried to kill Tsunami."

He sighed, as if he didn't take her threat seriously. "Oh get that thing away from my neck. I don't care if you kill me. I do care that you are keeping my mate in serious danger."

"What?" Pallene, who had been looking at the ground, stared at him.

"I… argh, never mind." He unsteadily pulled himself to his feet. "Tell me… I remember being hit on the head… who did that?"

"It was me. And I'll do it again if you hurt Tsunami," snarled Lily.

"Easy, easy cutie. I… OW!" He rubbed the spot she had just slapped him. "What the fuck was that for?"

"Nobody calls me cutie, shallow male!"

He frowned. "What, can't take a compliment?"

Tsunami gently pulled her away from the Umbreon. "Calm down, Lily."

She sighed, and seemed to calm down. "Alright, tell us what happened to you and your mate, _cutie_." Mockery edged her voice.

The Umbreon merely shrugged, clearly ignoring the Espeon. "I already told you, I cannot tell you. My mate is in danger. That is all I can tell you."

"So what?" Siarnaq was polishing his scythe. He looked at it, clearly unsatisfied. "You try and kill our friend, and you now expect to waltz out of here?" He looked at the Umbreon, eyes glinting dangerously. "How do we know this mate of yours isn't some stupid story so we let you go?"

The Umbreon glared at him, then took a deep breath. "I can tell you about my mate. Her name is Madison, a 20 year old Leafeon. Her smile is like the breezes of spring. Her eyes are soft and gentle, and we had plans to have children." He hissed angrily. "You tell me; I love Madison with my life, and I would never lie about any of this."

The Umbreon pushed his way out of the cave, and disappeared from their sight. Siarnaq huffed. "What do you think, dear?"

"I… well… he seemed to truly believe what he was saying. I think he was telling the truth." The Ninetales sighed. "I just don't know. He's hiding something."

"Well… he hurt Tsunami! Oh… we should have beat him!"

"Lily… you hit him on the head hard. I think that's enough."

"But I thought Tsunami was really hurt…" When Pallene shot her curious look, the Espeon blushed. "I mean, he's a friend, and I don't like having friends get hurt." She awkwardly stepped into the shadows, hiding from her obvious awkwardness.

"Did you say something mean?" Tsunami heard the flapping of wings and turned to see Aero flying in.

"Where were you?"

He sighed. "When we were in the village, an old Swellow asked me to give a pendant to his daughter. When he said daughter, I instantly thought, _score!_ So I went to find her, but got caught in a storm. So I had to rest, then I gave her the pendant."

Siarnaq huffed. "While you were away, Tsunami got attacked. By an Umbreon."

"An Umbreon?" Aero's eyes grew wide as he saw the cloth against Tsunami's stomach. "Oh, fuck… that looks terrible! Oh, I should have helped you…"

Tsunami shook his head. "It's okay. Nothing permanent. Right Lily?"

"Yeah, you'll be fine." Her voice echoed from deeper within the cave. He heard glass, and suspected she was working on some sorcery stuff. Whatever that was.

Siarnaq took a sniff. "Something is up." He turned to Tsunami. "I think that something is wrong. That Umbreon… I have a feeling he'll be back."

Pallene's face grew pale. "On the run again, it seems. I have a bad feeling Palkia is involved with this. That legendary won't let us go."

Aero looked at Tsunami. "We have to go? But what about the sorceress? Are we just going to leave her?"

Siarnaq looked at Tsunami seriously. "You must convince her to come. That Umbreon… he wasn't heartless, but I wouldn't put it past him to come after her. We must flee soon."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Lily gulped the bitter yellow potion. "Damn… bad timing…" Instantly, the warmth faded, and she sighed. Already, her thinking was clearing up.

"Lily?"

She recognized Tsunami's voice. "Yeah?"

"Umm… well, Siarnaq was saying that…"

"I heard. I was listening. He wants you to convince me to leave here. Am I right?"

"Yeah."

They stood there for awhile. It was obvious Tsunami was thinking about how to convince her. "Look, Tsunami… this is my home. I've lived here for a few years, and I've grown a bit attached to it. It's like my memories… not always pleasant, but…"

"Lily. You are lonely!" His voice was stern. But it quickly grew gentle. "Lily, you're a sweet young Lady…"

"You sound like my daddy…"

"Lily…" He spoke little more than a whisper. "I may have lost my memory. But I don't think I've yet felt so strongly."

"Tsunami… I…"

"Let me in, Lily. We can be friends now."

"I've heard that before."

_We can be friends._ The Mightyena which she so despised now had said those words to her.

_Really?_ She had felt happy to be accepted.

_Yes. I won't hurt you, my apprentice._ Biggest lie ever. But it had hurt her sould and mind more than her physical side. Sure, there were those bite marks; one on the top of her right breast still hadn't faded. But the memories were still the worst. And yet standing here, in front of the most likeable male she had met since her father, she understood that she didn't want to spend the rest of her life this way.

"Lily."

"I… I… y-yes." She was surprised she was able to let go of this cave so easily. But maybe it was more than the cave. Maybe she wanted deep down to let go of this loneliness within her. Maybe it was time for a new beginning.

He gently held her hand. "Alright Lily." He looked at the potions. "Is there anything here you need?"

"Yes! My book, my love potion, my calming potion, my pans, my chair, my…"

"Lily. We can't bring it all."

"Okay. I suppose… I just need my clothes and a few pans and my book."

He smiled at her. "Make it quick." He walked to the entrance of the cave, and disappeared around a large rock.

She quickly packed it into a large towel and tied it. "Book, pans, love potion… we're all good." She sighed, then looked at the large stone she kept her potions. "Oh my! Nearly forgot you!" She quickly picked up her special, lust-relieving potion. "Phew… looks like I'll have to make some more on the go." She looked at all the vials she had collected. One for remembrance, one for sleep, one for sadness… She swiped her tail over the rock, knocking all the vials onto the ground. "It's time to move on. I am changed." She thought of Tsunami. _Can I trust you?_ She thought the answer was yes. But could she really? _Well, maybe we'll open the door for him a bit… maybe…_

**Ooh… what's next? Will Landon attack again? Will Lily try give Tsunami a chance to know her? Or will another Eeveelution appear? Read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**If you haven't checked my profile, Kissing the Night Sky was removed. So I'm sorry, both to the site and those of you who enjoyed it. I will NOT be reposting it. I'll do my best to make this a story that is just as or better than KTNS. Thanks**

**NESpirit**

Chapter 6

_Urgh… I feel terrible… This headache is excruciating… urgh…_ Madison woke up on the cold stone floor. She groaned as she pushed herself up and to her feet. She carefully examined her surroundings. It seemed as if she was in a dungeon of some sorts… or closer to a tower. The ceiling of the circular room couldn't be seen, and a window about 30 feet up let in the only light. A door that looked as if it was made of marble appeared to be the only way out. She couldn't think straight. She was dehydrated… Feeling dizzy, she looked around and saw a large glass of water. She walked to it, picked it up, and drank it down quickly. Feeling better, she now was able to focus. _How did I get here?_ One name sprang into her head; Landon. Her mate… she remembered the two of them cuddled up sleeping, and then the next thing she knew, she was here. Could he be the one who put her here? No. He wouldn't do that. He loved her too much.

She heard a voice outside. "Is the Leafeon awake yet?"

"How would I know? Master Palkia should have killed her, then killed the Umbreon after he killed the others."

Madison want to break through the door and kill them. But she couldn't. She was not trained in combat. She was the daughter of a merchant and a librarian. Not that it mattered. The lack of plant life here would keep her powers from being any help. Physically, she was weak. Even Landon teased her about it sometimes.

"If you ever get captured, you should know how to defend yourself."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Now she regretted it. She sat down, and sighed. Crying wouldn't solve anything now. She had to use her wits and quick thinking if she wanted to escape. She looked at the door. The hinges were on the outside, eliminating the possibility of destroying them. She got up and gently tapped it. Marble, as she expected.

Outside, she couldn't feel any plants either, which was extremely limiting. She accidentally dropped her ring, and heard it hit the floor. *_Clink*_ She blinked. It sounded as if there was an opening underneath this prison. She gently tried pulling up one of the stones. _Hmm…_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_*Skish, skish skish*_ Tsunami gently skipped stones along the lakeside. It had been a day since they had all left Lily's cave. Nothing much had happened. Pallene argued they should try find a place to blend in, while Siarnaq thought they should try attack Palkia. The couple's tempers had flared to the point of them destroying a bush and Pallene tackling Siarnaq. Lily had barely been able to drag off the Ninetales. The two had walked away from each other without a word. That had all happened an hour ago. Tsunami examined the shore to find a rock to his liking. "Hmm…" He wound up his arm for another toss when he heard the flapping of wings behind him.

"Ay, Tsunami. I tried to talk to Siarnaq like you suggested."

The Vaporeon turned to face him. "And?"

"He glared at me, then said, 'Fuck off, birdbrain.'"

Tsunami sighed. "I wonder if they'll be fine."

"I saw Lily run off after Pallene. She was probably trying to comfort her." Aero looked at Tsunami. "It's pretty impressive that you convinced her to come with us. You said you invited her last time…"

"Yeah. She refused. But maybe something changed her mind?"

"Maybe you?" Aero landed down next to him. "She's obviously awkward around you. I may not be the most experienced when it comes to girls, but that jitteriness…"

"No."

Aero sighed. "Whatever dude. Don't let the fish escape your net."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The five sat around a small fire, courtesy of Pallene. Siarnaq sat opposite of his mate, while Lily was sitting next to Tsunami. In a tree, Aero was roosting contentedly. All five of them were eating some roasted berries and mushrooms. Nobody was talking. It was as if the conflict between the couple was affecting the whole group.

She looked to the Vaporeon, who was slowly eating a mushroom. He glanced at Lily for a second, before asking, "Is something wrong?"

"No!" she said quickly. "I was just wondering if you wanted my mushrooms. I'm not a big fan of them."

He blinked, before nodding. "Sure." She tried smiling as he took the mushroom from her bowl. "Thanks." He ate it quickly.

"Pallene… umm, not to make any decisions yet, but maybe we could go to the nearby town. You know, until we can come an agreement," he added quickly.

She glared at him. "You expect me to agree to that?!"

"Umm, well…"

She chuckled. "Alright. Sounds fine."

The other three all smiled, while Siarnaq breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

She smiled at him. "Let's put this behind us. We'll find that town tomorrow, and discuss it once we get there."

Lily yawned, then pulled a blanket out of the sack she had been carrying. All four of them had carried some essentials from her cave. She pulled out a blanket, and leaned back against the smooth grass. She pulled it over herself, and looked to her right, surprised to see Siarnaq and Pallene curled up underneath a blanket. The were kissing passionately, and, to avoid embarrassing them, quietly got up and moved elsewhere.

"Hey Lily." She turned to see Tsunami watching her. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just trying to find a spot to sleep…"

"That's cool. Here, the grass is soft right over there." He motioned with his tail next to him.

"Oh. Isn't that kind of close to where you are?"

He shrugged. "Err… if you're uncomfortable with that. Here, I'll move…"

"No… It's fine."

He twitched his fins. "Well then, goodnight…"

"Yeah… goodnight, Tsunami." She was already falling asleep as she said those words.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Hmmm…" Landon took a bite out of an apple. The Umbreon was sitting in a tree, overlooking the fire. He watched the Espeon and Vaporeon, who were sleeping close together. He looked at the Vaporeon's sword, which was a good ten feet away, leaning against a large tree. Landon looked at his blade, its edge glinting in the moonlight. He had a pair of razor discs he had bartered for in his pack. _Only so we can be together, Maddie…_ He dropped the core to the ground, and jumped silently off of the tree. He snuck next to the Vaporeon, whose breathing was slow in his sleep. Then he sighed, and sat down. _I can't do this. They're Eeveelutions like me. I don't know if they deserve death or not… but I'm not going to make this decision tonight._

This was why Master Zeal the Zoroark never trusted him to make a good assassin. _"A good assassin never has a conscience," _he had explained.

For all his killings, Landon had been struggling, especially of late, to finish targets. He had begun to develop a sense of justice, and realized that they may not always deserve his services.

The more he thought about it, the more he began to realize that they looked not too different from himself and Madison. He huffed as the Vaporeon's fins twitched, and Landon slowly slipped into the darkness. _I will find you Madison… I promise…_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

*_Splish*_

Lily blinked. _Is it morning already?_ But the moon was still high in the sky and dawn didn't seem like it would arrive for another few hours.

_*Splash*_

_ What is that noise?_ She threw the blanket off of herself. "Tsunami…" She tried to wake the Vaporeon, but he was gone! The splashing started again.

She stood up silently, then walked over to the lake. The splashing of the water was more frantic now. She could hear the sound of metal and water ringing along the night air. What she saw was beyond belief! Standing on the water was the mythical Pokemon Suicune! A legendary so rarely seen that many questioned he existed! The water type was dressed in some steel armor, seeming to shimmer as he stood there.

On the shore was Tsunami, blade in hand. His cloak blew in the wind. The two stood there, motionless. Suddenly, Suicune turned to her direction. Even though she was a safe distance away, she thought she saw a knowing expression in the water-type's eyes. Then the legendary sank into the water. And through the wind, she swore she heard, _You know not who this child is, Espeon…_

Tsunami quickly slipped his blade into its sheathe, and walked along the rocky shore. "Lily... Lily! Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. I'm okay. Th-that was Suicune, right?! My god, what happened?!"

"Well," he began as he stood next to her, "I was skipping stones again. I couldn't sleep. Then out of the water came Suicune."

"I heard metal! What happened?"

"He said, '_Let me test you, child.'_ Then he charged me. We sparred a bit, neither of us able to land any hits. Then you came, and he vanished."

Lily debated whether to mention what Suicune had said as he had vanished. _"You know not who this child is, Espeon…"_ She blinked. Had she imagined it?

"Lily… the legendaries… their appearances… is it nat-"

She sighed. "If you truly lost your memory, then I expect you don't remember the great war…"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Many, many years ago, so long ago that now no Pokemon living can recall, there was a great war between the legendaries. All of them lived in a special island kept afloat by their majestic powers, or at least that was what it was rumored. Arceus, the lord and leader of the legendaries, mysteriously disappeared, never to be seen again. Without their leader, the council of legendaries collapsed into discord and turmoil. There were two Pokemon who had the support to lead; Palkia and Dialga._

_ Being the eldest and wiser, as well as believing in the good of mortals, a large number of the council believed he would be the best leader._

_ But Palkia was envious, and he believed that mortals could be the most wretched Pokemon around, willing to stomp out each other if necessary. Palkia challenged Dialga to a duel for leadership, and, with use of a sacred relic, beat the stronger Dialga. Now the leader of the council, he ordered Dialga imprisoned to the dungeon of the mythical fort._

_ Many of the legendaries who followed Dialga were cornered and pressured to support Palkia, and many ultimately agreed. But those who knew the truth ran down to the ground, and lived amongst us; Suicune is one of those._

_ So Palkia, who hated the mortals so much, became the reaper of them, moving from land to land to execute those criminals. He would kill them all if a law Arceus set wasn't in place._

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"But why would Suicune search me out? And attack me? He must believe in the good of mortals."

"I, I don't know… a lot of it is true, but there may be some mistakes…"

The Vaporeon sighed. "I just don't know what to make of what you've told me."

"I know..." She turned around. "L-let's go back to the others." They walked back to the clearing they had been sleeping. Lily thought about what she had just told the Vaporeon. Then something struck her; they had beaten Palkia! That was something not even Dialga could do. So… perhaps…? No… Suicune… could he be seeking their help? But his ominous warning resounded in her mind…

"Lily… has anybody ever seen the fortress?" Tsunami was lying under his blanket, next to her.

"No. I'm sorry… Palkia himself is real, so there is some truth to it. But it is also so ancient… it could be part myth…"

He sighed. "I keep getting this feeling… my past… before joining Siarnaq and Pallene and Thrymr… it is entwined with the legendaries."

Lily nodded. _I really do wonder what Suicune meant… and what could Tsunami be hiding from me, whether intentional or not?_ She looked at the Vaporeon's sleeping face. _Can I trust you?_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Yeah… room for five…" Tsunami watched Siarnaq slide a bag of coins to the innkeeper, a Kirlia. She telekinetically lifted the coins out of the bag, counted them, then nodded before sliding a key to the Absol

"Room eight. Enjoy your stay."

The Absol smiled. "Thanks." He motioned for the other four to come, and they walked down a hall.

Siarnaq handed the key to Pallene, who twitched her tail in surprise. "You're not coming?"

"Nah. I want to get a drink with Tsunami. Talk about some guy things…"

She sighed. "Alright, then… come up quickly."

Lily glanced back at Tsunami before following the Ninetales. Aero had decided to go visit his "friend", the Swellow again, so he wouldn't be staying with them.

"Yeah, a rice wine for me, and…"

"Just water," said Tsunami.

"You heard that." The bartender, an old Flareon, nodded before pulling out two large metal cups of the refreshments.

The Absol took a big swig of the wine, then said, "You know, Tsunami… you know why I called you here."

His scythe was strapped to his back. Tsunami didn't know how alcohol affected this Absol, but a scythe-wielding dark type sounded quite scary, especially if drunken. "Why?"

The Absol looked at Tsunami. "I know my limit. I hate the alcohol honestly. You should know that. I just use it when I need to think."

"To think?"

The Absol huffed. "I want to know your opinion. Do you think we should go after Palkia?"

"I just heard the story from Lily…"

"Mm…"

"I think… well, I think we should go after him. He took our friend from us, and I think we should go after him."

Siarnaq sighed. "Good to hear. That was the easy part." He took a sip of the wine, before placing the cup down with a _clink_. "Now I have to face Pallene's wrath. Angry mates, Tsunami… some scary shit."

**Read and review again, folks! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Alright. I'm fine with that."

"Really?" Siarnaq seemed ready to collapse with relief.

"Provided that we settle down afterwards, and that you promise me the children we agreed to." Pallene sat there, her legs crossed.

"B-but…" The Absol sighed. "Fine."

"Umm, not to be rude, but don't all guys want sex?" Lily was sitting next to Tsunami on the bed across from the couple. Her head was tilted and she had a puzzled look on her face.

"Well…" The Absol sighed, but Pallene interrupted.

"No! Don't say it!"

The Absol sighed. "Let's leave it at that. Fine… we can have kids…"

Pallene kissed him on the cheek. "Deal. Now let's snuggle."

The two of them pulled the sheets over themselves. "Goodnight you two."

"Goodnight," said Tsunami and Lily at the same time. The two of them sat on the bed next to each other.

"So… the bed…" began Tsunami.

"Yeah…" The two of them had discussed it a bit earlier.

"You want it?"

"No! You can sleep on it! I've lived in a cave, so I'm used to the floor…"

"But you're the girl!"

She sighed. "Fine. I'll sleep on the bed."

Tsunami grinned, knowing he had won. "Alright." He gently laid down the blanket on the wooden floor, and sighed as he was lying underneath it.

He heard Lily slowly undressing, likely changing into something more comfortable. He watched as the crimson dress she had worn today hung off the side of the bed. For about 20 minutes after, none of them spoke.

Then he heard Lily speak. "Tsunami?"

"Yeah?"

"All this talk about legendaries… I don't know what to think anymore…"

"Yeah. It seems terribly confusing…"

"But, say… well, what would happen if a legendary mated with a non-legendary?"

Tsunami blinked. "What would happen? Is that even possible?"

"I don't know. Back at West Lyon's academy… well, there was a girl who claimed she was the daughter of Zapdos, a legendary as you know, and a Unfezant. We all thought she was crazy; even I did. But what… well, what if she was right?"

"Well, was there anything special about her?"

"I… well, no." Lily was silent for awhile. "Have you remembered anything about your past at all?"

"No… I'm sorry. I just can't think up anything; no flashbacks or anything."

"Your sword skills are otherworldly, Tsunami..." She peered over the bed. "I can't believe you're agreeing to go with Siarnaq… aren't you interested in your past?"

Tsunami pondered her question. "I… well, I hope to perhaps find that answer along the way."

She looked at him, her eyes examining him carefully. "Tsunami?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you a secret? About a boy I used to know?"

He sat up. "What? There's another guy?" He had no idea why he was feeling so defensive.

She giggled. "No, silly! And pipe down, you're going to wake up Pallene and Siarnaq." She shook her head. "Before my parents passed away… there was a boy… he was an Eevee, like me." She had a faraway look in her eyes that made him feel jealous. "His name was Faolor… like me, he was a farmer…" She turned to him. "Is that envy?" she said softly.

"Wha-? Me? Uhh, no."

She giggled again. "Faolor was my best friend. We would play in the fields as children. He told me that when we grew up, we would get married and have fifty children and be rich and famous." She laughed. "Of course, I didn't even know how children were made at that time, and I don't think he did either. But you got the idea. He wanted to be with me."

Tsunami flinched. "What happened to him?"

"Well, he vanished. His father ran away with drinking problems when he was a child, and she was always busy. She was a great mother, but she had to work so hard to keep the farm running that she couldn't always keep an eye on him. Then one day, he was simply gone. His mother was devastated, and so was I." She looked away. "I suppose that my distrust of males began there… I never knew what happened to him. I thought that he would tell me if he was going to do something like that. And I never knew why… he always seemed happy when he was with me. I believe that he is alive though. I heard rumors of a Jolteon commander named Faolan, and, knowing him, he probably would have changed his name to forget his past. He always hated his father for leaving him." She sighed. "But it's okay. You're a good friend Tsunami…" She smiled at him.

"But this Jolteon… have you ever tried to search him out?"

"No. If he wanted me to find him, he would have told me. And I simply had a crush on him. He was cute, but… well, at that age, and even now, I don't know what love really is. I mean, what is it? Desire for sex? I just don't know…"

"I don't know… maybe I loved before I lost my memory? I… well, I just can't say…"

She sighed. "You males… just want somebody to play with… then leave them once you get bored."

"That's a little sexist, isn't it?"

She shrugged. "I've learned from experience."

Tsunami finally understood what the Espeon's problem was; she had been in so many bad relations with males that she almost kept a shell over herself to avoid being hurt. It had seemed as if she wanted to be closer to him, but was afraid of what it might lead to.

"Lily… I want to know… do you trust me?"

She blinked, then tilted her head in surprise. "Do I… trust you?" She stared intensely at him with those pretty sunrise-colored eyes. "Hmm…" She rested her chin on her hands. "Can I trust you?"

"Why wouldn't you?" He was shocked.

"Well… for example… you could be lying about your memory. You could be using it as an excuse to try get with me…"

"That hurts, Lily…" Those words were daggers.

She looked at him, then laughed. "Hee hee… the… tha… haha!"

He blinked. "What's so funny?"

She wiped some tears away. "The look on your face… no Tsunami, I trust you. You're not like any other boy I've met. And that is a compliment."

He sighed with relief. "That was a cruel joke, Lily… I'll get you back sometime…"

She giggled. "Alright… I'll be ready." She winked at him, then yawned. "Let's get some sleep… oh, and Tsunami?"

"Yeah?"

She smiled at him. "I trust you."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"WHAT?"

A Magmortar bowed. "My lord Palkia, we have no- URF!"

"I give you three, _three_ fucking fire types guarding the door and you let a little Leafeon escape. Just… how?! You tell me general!"

"W-well, you see… there was a hole… she might have, well, escaped through the hole."

Palkia didn't speak for awhile. "You find that bitch. Or I'll kill you. It's simple. GO!"

"Y-yes, my lord." The fire type ran away, out of the throne room.

Madison watched from the top of a large statue. She shivered at the coldness in the legendary Pokemon's voice.

Palkia froze, then turned to the statue where Madison was watching. She ducked down, certain he had seen her. But when nothing happened, she peeked around again to see Palkia following the fire type out of the room.

She carefully climbed down the statue. She peeked around the throne room to make sure nobody was around, then made a dash for the exit.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Lily? Are you alright?" Tsunami turned to face the Espeon. She was fidgeting nervously.

She brushed whatever it was away. "I'm fine. It… it's nothing, Tsunami."

The four of them were walking through the village. Nobody seemed to pay much attention to them. Pokemon all around were armed with various weapons. An Arcanine with an axe, a Floatzel with a longsword… there were so many armed Pokemon here it was unsettling.

"Siarnaq… is something wrong about this?" Pallene must have noticed also. "They all seem armed…"

Finally, Lily spoke up. "Th-this is it… my… my old academy. West Lyons… it's very close… I just realized it."

Tsunami turned to her sharply. "Lily… why didn't you tell me?"

"I…" She gulped. "This place holds terrible memories, Tsunami… I just want to pass through here…" Tsunami quickly noticed some Pokemon shooting suspicious glances at Lily and whispering. "G-guys… if they recognize me, they'll make me go back to my old mentor… oh lord Arceus!" Her voice was a whisper, and she was shivering despite the sunlight.

"What happened?" asked Siarnaq.

She gulped, Tsunami knew he had to help her. "Siarnaq, we have to hide for now… we can't let them take Lily…"

"If we run, they'll notice us," added Pallene.

Then they heard a flap of wings as Aero landed down gracefully. "You guys sound like you need a place to hide. I know a place… you are going to have to follow me. Quietly now!"

The four silently followed the bird Pokemon, trying to blend in as much as possible. It was obvious they were still getting suspicious glances from the crowds, however.

"Just one more block now, guys-"

"HALT!"

Lily's eyes grew wide with panic as the voice rang through the air. All Pokemon nearby froze. Her eyes seemed to beg Tsunami for help, with a desperation he had never seen before.

Out of the shadows stepped a Mightyena. "Well well… my little apprentice has chosen to… how should I put it… return?"

Lily slowly turned around. "V-V-Vail…"

The Mightyena wore a dark red cloak, and was tossing a small red jewel in his hand. "Lily… you look much more… hmm… _mature_ than I remember? Maybe a bit larger in the chest area and even more beautiful…"

"Shut up Vail. You know exactly why I ran away."

He laughed. "What?" He threw his hands up. "Almost every mentor here has had some sort of sexual relationship with their apprentice. Nobody cares what I did to you."

Tsunami heard Pallene gasp from behind him, and next to him, he saw Siarnaq's face blank with shock. Lily's normally vibrant pink fur seemed to be turning paler by the moment.

He laughed. "Now… it's been too long since I've been able to… _ahem,_ train you. Come back to me, Lily. I'll teach you some wonderful spells…"

Then Tsunami instinctively reached out a hand to Lily. She saw the gesture, and held his hand tightly. _It's okay,_ he thought with a glance to Lily. When she looked up at him, she clearly got the message.

The Mightyena watched with narrowed eyes. "Who is this?" he asked softly.

"I'm Tsunami, Lily's friend. I don't appreciate you harassing her."

He scowled. "_Just_ a friend? That pink furred bitch is mine. You can't take her from me."

"T-Tsunami is a better friend than you could ever hope to be, Vail…" Lily was glaring at him, eyes teary.

"That's beyond the point. She's my apprentice, and I may do to her as I wish… now hand her over."

"I'll make you a deal, _Vail._" Tsunami pulled out his blade.

The Mightyena swished his tail. "I'm really tempted to cast a shadow spell… but I'll listen."

"How about a duel?"

The Mightyena seemed interested. "A duel, eh? An uneducated swordsman stands no chance against a scholar and spellcaster like myself…"

"If I win, you leave us all alone…"

"And if I win, you watch me tou-"

"Lily isn't part of the deal. You leave her alone no matter what. But if you win, I'll take my own life."

The Mightyena considered it. "Hmm… I'll be known for taking down a swordsman without even attacking… and Lily might be so distraught she might come to me… alright, deal."

Tsunami nodded. "Let's fight."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Landon watched the whole scene carry out from the roof of a nearby store. _Poor girl… having such an ass for a mentor. Look at her, shivering… I wonder what happened… did he… touch her?_ "Your game," he heard the Vaporeon say.

Landon gently waited for the crowds to subside, then neatly landed on the sandy ground below. He retreated into the shadows. He had carefully listened outside a window yesterday when they had talked about going after Palkia. Earlier that day, he had strongly considered trying to assassinate them again, but he had overheard how they had escaped Palkia the first time, and it occurred to him that these were no ordinary Pokemon. It made sense to try secretly help them.

He remained in the shadows, following the Staravia who was high in the sky. Finally, the flying type descended, and he watched the one of the Ninetale's plumes vanish into a bar. He carefully snuck into the bar, and remained in a corner. A large ring was in the center of the bar, where the Mightyena stood in front of the Vaporeon.

He overheard the Espeon say, "You don't have to do this, Tsunami."

"Yes I do. I must protect my friends. We are friends Lily…"

"This is touching. But let's begin!" The two stood in the ring, facing each other. Quickly, the dark type started chanting, and a ring of lightning flew at the water type. The Vaporeon quickly rolled to the side, and with a wave of his hand left hand, a ball of water formed out of the air and flew at the dark type. The Mightyena threw the stone he was holding to the ground, and a protective shield formed over him, diverting the attack.

The eon Pokemon dashed over to the dark type with remarkable speed for a water type, and, with a swift slash, destroyed the dark type's protective shield. It certainly didn't look like the water type would need Landon's help.

But right when it looked like Tsunami would be able to beat the dark type, he yowled, "Bolt!" Then out of the crowd, a bolt of lightning neatly arced to the Vaporeon, and caught him right in the back. He shouted in pain, before collapsing to the ground, likely the work of some electric type.

Outside the ring, the Absol shouted, "That's cheating! He didn't do that!" but the crowd cheered as the dark type walked to the near unconscious water type.

"I win, bitch. And I also win your little Espeon. I am going to have fun with her. I'll take care of her, like you couldn't. You lose!"

**Are they in trouble? What will Landon do? Read and review to find out!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tsunami remembered the Mightyena's sneering face. "You lose!" he shouted triumphantly. Tsunami felt himself dipping into unconsciousness, then everything went black. _Did I pass out?_ But he could still hear the surprised shouts of the others.

"What the…?" The dark type growled, and Tsunami heard shuffling on the arena. _Who could that be…?_ A loud shriek echoed throughout the room, and a loud thud resounded, followed by a shriek. _What's going on?_ Tsunami felt himself slowly falling, until he could no longer hear the voices of those outside.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Tsunami?" He woke up on a large cot. The voice sounded like Lily's, and he felt her gently shaking his shoulders. "Hey there, get up now. That wasn't _that_ terrible a shock."

"Ouch… I don't want to make it a bad habit of getting knocked out too much…" He groaned, before realizing what had happened. "I… Lily… I lost, didn't I? I…"

She rested her hand on his forehead. "Shh… don't worry now. You won, Tsunami."

"What? B-but how…?"

"After that blackout, the Mightyena had his throat slit. Nobody knows how, but you obviously were the winner."

"What?"

She sighed. "I know he was terrible to me, but seeing a Pokemon like that… not pretty."

Tsunami stood up. "So… he mentioned… sexual relations with appren-"

"No. I talked to an old friend of mine here. It's obviously bullshit. But then again, Vail was always known as being a sort of odd guy. Not many knew how creepy he was until today, though." She sighed. "Somebody is helping us… whoever it was…" She sat down in a chair across from him. She crossed her legs, a long tuft of hair covering her left eye. She peered at Tsunami from underneath her hair, those large, sun colored eyes… "Tsunami… umm, is something wrong?" She smiled at him, and chuckled. Tsunami always had thought of Lily as pretty… but the way she stared at him now… that look in her eyes gave him shivers. He had never really taken the time to appreciate how nice a figure she possessed.

He brushed off those thoughts. "Never mind. Where are the others?"

"Outside. Here, let's go."

They stepped outside the tent they had been in, and were greeted with hostile glances.

Some Pokemon whispered as they passed. "The witch! She killed him!"

"Ay! Look at that appearance spell she cast on herself to hide who she really is."

Even though she wasn't obviously showing it, she was clearly distressed with the comments, and Tsunami comfortingly held her hand as they walked. "Don't listen to them," he whispered into her ear.

She responded by tightening her grip gently. Lily led him into another tent, where the other three were talking.

"I just don't think that…" Siarnaq was deep in conversation with Pallene when he saw the two eons come. "Oh, you two. Tsunami, you alright?"

"Yeah. Honestly, that Umbreon's attacks hurt more. Siarnaq, I heard the Mightyena's throat was slit… that… that wasn't you, right?"

He shook his head. "With a scythe as big as mine, making that fine a cut in the dark is tough, even though I'm a dark type. I normally leave large gashes, like when I faced you Tsunami, but that cut was most likely a knife."

"We're actually pretty close to the tower, if I remember correctly. We just have to go along the beach in the East and we'll come to the mountain pass."

Lily frowned. "How did you make it all the way to my cave last time when you were injured?"

"I-I met a friend on the way down. She offered to teleport me far away to safety."

"Who?" asked Siarnaq curiously.

"She told me not to tell anybody. She said if Palkia found out, he would have her executed."

"I see… why didn't you tell me this before?" asked Siarnaq.

"I didn't want to betray her secret. I don't want to mention her again."

Siarnaq grumbled something, before walking ahead. "East, you say?"

"Yeah. According to one of the locals, we go along the Sunrise Beach, then head up along the Khirya mountain range, and pass through the-"

"Cave of Illusions," Siarnaq finished.

"Cave of illusions?" Lily pricked her ears. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Yes. We're going to need your help Lily." Pallene picked up her large bow, and strapped it to her back. "Only an illusionist can see through the traps in that cave. We're going to need your help."

"Oh no," said Lily, shaking her head. "I can't do that!"

"Of course you can," said Pallene. "You're talented at illusions, and I expect you can see through them just as well."

"I…"

"C'mon, Lily. We trust you," added Tsunami.

She blinked, then bravely said, "Alright. I'll give it my best shot."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Madison heard a faint voice in her head. "Leafeon. Leafeon!"

"Wh-Who is that?!" She rubbed her eyes and jumped to her feet. She had been waiting inside a room that was relatively empty, bar a small bed she had been resting on. She had made sure to lock the door. "Sh-show yourself!"

"Easy there. You have to get out of here. You don't want master Palkia to find you!"

"Show yourself." The voice sounded relatively high-pitched, and carried an accent she had never heard before.

After a sigh, out of the darkness emerged a small Pokemon. "I am Celebi, the time travel legendary!"

"How did you get in here?" Since the Pokemon hadn't attacked her, she assumed this little Pokemon wasn't a threat.

"I've been following you ever since you escaped, remaining invisible. I snuck in here with you."

"But you're a legendary… why would you follow me without turning me in?"

The psychic-type blinked. "Not all of us are satisfied with Palkia's leadership. He is cruel to you mortals."

"I… well, I heard the stories… but… can't you go back in time?"

She sighed. "Space and time are connected. Both brothers share a small responsibility for the other's domain. I would not be able to disrupt time without Palkia sensing it."

"Oh. I guess I could see that…"

Celebi turned around sharply, to stare at the door. "We have to get you out of here. Lucky for you, the fortress is docked right now."

"Fortress? So… I'm…"

"Yes. You're in the land of the legendaries, Leafeon."

"Oh my…" Madison felt sick. This was not good.

"I assume you're Madison, mate of the great assassin that Palkia tried to get…"

"Landon? Where is he?"

"I don't know." Celebi slowly opened the door. "Madison, we have to get you out here quick!"

"Wait!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Urgh. I hate sand so much. It gets in my hair!" complained Pallene.

"I don't know. I'm not a fire type, so I can't say anything," commented Lily.

Siarnaq and Tsunami were walking a little ways behind the girls. Aero was flying overhead, scouting. "Lily is young," commented Siarnaq. "Even younger than you, Tsunami," he added with a nudge.

"And?"

"Oh well…" He shrugged. "Just saying… you two are at an age where you should start looking for mates."

Tsunami pushed Siarnaq. "Shut up."

"HEY!" Up above, Aero had shouted. "I see something massive in the distance!"

Tsunami looked up. "What? What do you see?"

"I… I… it's a ship!"

Siarnaq jumped up. "A ship?! Aero, get down! Get down now!" but it was too late. In the distance, ahead, they heard a large boom, followed by a shriek. Aero's right wings had been hit, and he was slowly sailing down to the sand below. Siarnaq quickly moved to catch the Staravia.

"What was that?!"

"I don't kn-"

Aero groaned in Siarnaq's arms. The Absol's face looked grave. "Pirates. We must hide!"

The trees along the beach were a good hundred feet away. "Let's run over there- gah!" Lily yelped as she fell into the sand.

"A hole!"

"Hands up!" They heard a commanding voice behind them. "Or die…" In front of them was a Flareon with a large cigar in her mouth. She had a large pistol pointed straight at Tsunami's face. "You heard me, water-type." Tsunami slowly did as she commanded. "Well well… not one, but two of my kin," she commented, looking into the pit. She threw her cigar onto the sand nearby. Around them, various water types surrounded them. "What's your name, Vaporeon?"

"Tsunami."

"Where ya heading?"

"Doesn't matter." Siarnaq stepped in, hands still up. "I've heard of you. You're-"

"Lira the red. I'm captain 'round here, darky, and you're telling me where you two are heading. And don't think I won't shoot. My searing bullets will leave a mark even on water types. I'm talking to you, Vaporeon."

Tsunami shrugged. The Flareon was quite young, and cute in the _"if you try get in bed with me, I'll slice your genitals off"_ sort of way. "I believe you, captain… err, Lira."

She glared at him. "You should shut up, eon. It was a rhetorical question!" She slapped him across the face hard. "You folks are coming back with me!"

The five of them were led across the beach to the large wooden ship. Next to Tsunami, a Kabutops snarled, sharpening his blades. "Don't fuck around with our captain, _water-type_." He said water type as if he forgot he was also one.

They arrived at a dining room, filled with very nice treasures, most of it lined with rubies.

"Favorite color?" asked Pallene.

The Flareon grinned. "What, problem Ninetales? You should know how much our type loves red. Grive, Pulce, leave us. I would like to talk to our guests alone." The Kabutops and a Armaldo bowed before leaving the dining room. A silk cloth lined the table, and a candle lit the room. The Flareon sat down on a large chair adorned with rubies, one of her legs resting upon the armrest. She took a large bite out of an apple. "Now then, let's talk about terms of me releasing you guys."

Lily sat down next to Tsunami. The four of them had lost their weapons, and the Flareon had her pistol.

"So… what's your name, sweetie?" The question was directed at Lily.

"Lily.'

She looked at Tsunami, then looked back at Lily, who was now holding his hand.. "Is she your mate?"

"No," they both said simultaneously.

"Oh good." The Flareon flew out of her seat. "So you won't get jealous if I start flirting with him right?" taunted the Flareon.

"What?!" exclaimed Lily. "Hey! Don't…" The Flareon clapped her hands, and a mob of water types muscled out his friends. "Don't listen to him, Tsunami!"

Tsunami felt the Flareon whisper in his ear seductively. "Listen Vaporeon… I've never been one for a relationship. But you're a handsome male… what do you say?"

"Err about what… oh right! Where's Aero?"

"The bird? Don't worry, we're looking after him." The Flareon continued her whispering. "Listen… I'm the queen of these seas. You take me as your mate, and you'll rule it all. But," she said, slowly lowering a hand to his crotch, "you'll rule me. You'll be captain of me," she said softly. She leaned forward in front of him, giving him a clear view down her shirt. "Do you like this?" she teased. "Will you mate with me?"

He stood up, and stepped back. "Now now… let's not rush into this. I'm not interested… I'm sorry."

She chuckled. "What? Need to see more, boy?"

"H-hey! Leave me alone, pervert!"

She slowly started unbuttoning her top. "Don't lie, Tsunami…"

"Lira, you're pretty, but… no decent girl should be doing this! Even a pirate captain…"

He gulped. Her unbuttoned cloak revealed her soft skin. "What is it, Tsunami? Need more convincing-"

"No!" he shouted. "I… I think I might have something for you, captain."

"Oh really? What is it?" She slowly reached behind her back, and Tsunami quickly started opening Lily's pack. _Here!_ He pulled out the first vial, a small pink one. _This is it, I think!_

"Captain, here!" He uncorked the vial. The Flareon sniffed it. "What is this?" she asked, her lust seemingly forgotten. "Is this an aphrodisiac?"

"No. It'll cure your inappropriate behavior!"

She shrugged. "Whatever." She poured it down her throat, and promptly collapsed.

He wiped some sweat from his brow. He picked up the vial from her limp hands, then put it back in the pack. Then he felt his blood turn to ice. He pulled out another vial, this one filled with a yellow potion.

_"This one is used to cure lust, say, a heating female,"_ he remembered Lily saying.

If he remembered correctly, the pink one was an aphrodisiac.

He turned around to see the Flareon had vanished. He grabbed Lily's pack and dashed out of the room without looking back.

"Lily!"

"Tsunami!" He heard her call out. "Where are you?"

"I've got a heating Flareon hot on my tail! Where are- OOF!" He ran straight into the guards who had been escorting his friends.

"Tsunami!" said Lily happily.

Pallene quickly helped him up, and tossed him his sword, which one of the guards had been holding. "Thanks."

"Where's that captain? Did she try-"

"Sort of… she tried seducing me, but I think she's heating…"

"Oh. You look like you found my pack. Did you give her the yellow potion?"

"No… I accidentally gave her the… err, pink one…"

Lily smacked her face. "This is bad… really bad… that pink one is a powerful love potion, and-"

"I know… the yellow one is still here."

She looked at it, then murmured, "This is my last one…" She handed it to Tsunami. "You make sure you don't waste it!"

Siarnaq looked around. "We have to get off this ship! We can't have a horny pirate captain chasing us…"

"Where's Aero?"

"They took him down the stairs… I don't think-"

"I'm here," said a weak voice. Aero waddled up next to them. "Shit… I can't fly now…"

"It's okay, bud. Look, I've got a horny Flareon chasing me… we're going to have to run now…" Siarnaq picked up the bird Pokemon, and they ran off of the ship.

They kept looking back, but they were not challenged. _Hmm… I wonder where she went,_ thought Tsunami.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Captain? Cap'n Lira!"

"What?" She rubbed her eyes. She just had the weirdest dream that she had started undressing in front of some Vaporeon. In front of her was Grive the Kabutops, her right hand man. Then she gasped. "EEP!" She was completely naked. "D-did I have sex with a Vaporeon?"

Grive shook his head. "No… I watched you try seducing him, but he refused. You stripped down in front of him, and-"

"Grive!"

"Yes cap'n?"

"This stays between us, alright?"

"Of course. He handed you some pink liquid, and you drank it, then collapsed. Then I saw you get up, and you offered to have sex with a few of the shipmates…"

"So nobody did me?"

"Yeah… maybe the Arcanine Lloyd considered it, but I told him no…"

"So how the hell did I get like this, Grive?!"

"I had to stop him while he was undressing you, cap'n."

"Fuck… he saw everything… I gotta have a word with that bitch… by the way, where did those folks we captured go?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I think they ran away… but," he added with a whisper, "if any word gets out you tried mating with a Vaporeon and were rejected, it would destroy our reputation."

She sighed. "I guess we should let 'em go. Grive, I'm not a slut… I was just heating."

"I know cap'n." He tossed the Flareon her bra, and she put it on quickly. He turned away.

"One more thing Grive."

He turned around. "Yes, cap'n?"

"Toss me a cigar, will you?"

He grinned. "Of course. Ready to sail?" he asked, tossing her the cigar.

"Yep. Time to get the bastard who gave me these scars." She traced a finger around the mark on the side of her stomach. _Palkia, you'll get what you deserve soon enough…_

**What's next? More perverts? Nah… maybe… OK, fine, I don't know what's going to happen next… hopefully, it'll be interesting. As always, read and review folks.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Tsunami."

He turned around. "Oh, hey Aero. How's your wing?"

"Fine bro… may take a few more days, but it's more the muscle than the bone, amazingly. Lily's been giving me this potion that smells like Muk." He frowned, and Tsunami chuckled.

"Alright… what do you want to talk about?"

"Well… Lily was wondering if she could… well, she wanted you to help her gather some materials tonight."

He blinked. "Me?"

"Yeah. She said she wanted help in case those pirates attacked." The sun had set a few minutes ago.

Tsunami had been taking a well needed nap, and had woken up right as the sun was setting. He stood up, and stretched. "Alright then… where's everyone else?"

"Siarnaq and Pallene went for a 'romantic walk' as Pallene called it."

"Alright. Where's Lily?"

"Here, Tsunami." Lily came walking through the trees. "So what? You're going to help me?"

He shrugged. "Why not?"

Aero quickly walked away. "I'll give you two some privacy."

"Hey, we're not going to do anything…" said Tsunami, but Aero was gone. He felt the Espeon's fingers against his palm, trying to hold his hand. They slowly started walking to the beach. _She sure does that a lot… it's kind of nice, really…_ "What do you have to get?"

"I have to get some seaweed to replace Alzin berries…" She looked at him, eyes serious. "What did the captain say to you, Tsunami?"

"I… well, she tried to convince me to mate with her…"

Lily shuffled her feet uncomfortably. "H-how? Like did she try 'making you feel good' or…"

"No. She did start stripping though, and I told her that I wasn't interested in any relationship…"

"Oh." Lily was silent for the rest of their walk to the beach. They gathered materials, Lily telling him what she needed, and Tsunami would fetch it if it happened to be underwater. "I need a few reddish shells… I'm not completely sure how my potions will work, but my book says it should work…"

He nodded, then dove underwater. _Reddish shells… reddish shells…_ He swam down, but couldn't find any of those. _Hmph… guess I gotta tell Lily I couldn't find any… wait… what the…?_ He peered out of the water. Where was she?

"Lily?" he called out, but there was no response. He started walking through the trees, the leaves crinkling beneath his feet. "Lily… where are you?" He froze. _Is that water?_ He continued walking, following the sound of the pouring water. He peered around a large stone, and saw the source of the pouring; a waterfall. He looked around. It seemed empty… or was it? He slowly stepped into the water, and waded into the center. He pulled out his blade, and scanned the pool. He spun around, and his blade cut through a coconut. _Eh?_

He looked into the water, and a large Lanturn was swimming around his feet. Among water Pokemon, Lanturns are widely feared. He quickly backed up out of the water, but the Lanturn was gone. _What?_ He turned his head to the left slightly, and saw a berry flying straight at his face. He wasn't quick enough, and it splattered onto his cheek. He flinched, even though it didn't really hurt.

Then he heard giggling. "Hehe… hee hee… hahaha!"

He looked at the stone that he had passed earlier. Sitting there in a moonbeam, legs cross and scepter in one hand was the young sorceress. "I finally got you back, Tsunami…"

He rubbed his cheek, which was red, both with berry juice and from the slight bruise. "Back for what? What did I ever do to you?"

"Back at my cave. You don't hit a lady, Tsunami." She jumped down from the rock, and landed next to him neatly. "Berry to the face…" She chuckled. "first time I've ever pranked someone…"

He sighed, and put his blade away. "Alright… where did you go Lily? I thought you were captured. I was a little-"

"Worried?" she asked gently. She stepped a little closer to him. He felt her sniffing his cheek. "Mmm… razz… my favorite…" And he felt her tongue run across his cheek.

"H-hey, that's a bit unnecessary, don't you think?"

He glanced at her, noticing her eyes were closed. "Sweet… just like you…"

"Wh-what?" He turned to face her, and felt her lips against his own. "Mmph!"

She opened her eyes, and quickly recoiled. "Oh my god, Tsunami! I'm so s-sorry!"

"Lily… I…"

She covered her face. "This is so embarrassing… I just kissed you…"

"Lily…" He reached out for her, but she was already backing away. "Lily… wait!" She was already running through the trees. He got ready to follow her when he heard a shriek from her direction. "Lily!" He ran after her, not paying attention to where he was heading. Then he felt the ground give way. _A pitfall!_

He landed underneath with a thud, and groaned.

"Gah!" He looked around. Next to him in the pit was a surprised and slightly teary eyed pink face.

"Lily…" She looked up at the opening above them nervously. The pit was relatively tight. It had been quite a miracle he hadn't smashed her when it was so small. "So… err, how do you want to get out of here?" She was trying to force her body against the side of the pit. He frowned. "Do I smell?"

"N-no. Please just leave me alone!" Her voice was panicked. "I know what you want… you want to use me to satisfy your lust for a female! Please leave me alo-"

"Lily!" He made his voice stern. "I will not touch you against your will. Your mentor may have done it, but… oh Lily, why can't you trust me completely?"

She sniffled. "I'm still a virgin. I pray no male is ever going to take that from me unless I'm completely willing…"

"And I will not be the one who does."

She blinked, then sighed. "I believe I owe you an apology. That's right… you're different than all the others." She held his hand again. "I trust you, I trust you," she said, sounding as if she was trying to reassure herself. Tsunami was quite befuddled with her. One moment, it would seem as if she was trying to flirt with him, then a few seconds later, she would seem to hate herself for doing it.

"Lily… do you know where Pallene and Siarnaq are?"

"No… we-we might be stuck here for awhile…"

Tsunami looked up again. The opening looked a good ways above. "How should we get out?"

"I don't know. Shouting could be bad…"

"That's right… that pirate girl…"

"Yeah… "

The two of them sat there in awkward silence for what felt like an hour. Finally, he heard Lily begin to speak. "Did you think she was cute?"

He blinked. "Who? What?"

"You know. The Flareon…"

He shifted awkwardly. "Well, I mean, she was cute looking, I'll admit… but I mean, it's not like I'd mate her…"

"Ah. I see… like the same way you think of me?"

He flinched. "W-well, I mean you two both share the cute. B-but, well… I think you're cuter."

She shifted next to him, and slowly leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I like you Tsunami."

He slowly wrapped an arm around her. "I like you too, Lily."

They both sat there like that for awhile, and after a short time, their snores harmonized in the voice of sleeping eeveelutions.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Well well. You're back."

The male who was being questioned sighed, but didn't respond.

The female who had originally asked the question sighed. "You still don't talk much. Just like that night we first met…"

The male slowly rested his sword on the ground. "I've came here to talk."

They were sitting outside a small house. "These mountains are cold at this time of year, so speak quickly," snapped the female.

He leaned over her shoulder, and slowly whispered into her ear. Her mind flooded with memories of the night when this male had taken her virginity so many nights ago… his warm body pressing against hers, hands caressing her breasts, their bodies entwining as one… but the information was more important than those memories. She was jolted out of the flashback with a single word. "What?!"

The male slowly pulled away, with a single nod. "You heard me right."

She blinked, and tried to keep calm. "Are you going to come back?"

"Love… what we had is done…" He sighed. "I may come visit though…"

She stepped next to him, and gave her former mate a kiss. "I hope you do. Are you sure they'll come this way?"

He nodded.

"Well, I'd better prepare for them," she chuckled. The male nodded, before dashing off along the cool night air. The female sighed. _So… they'll be coming soon… I wonder how they'll feel._

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"What are they doing down there?"

"I don't know…"

Lily blinked. "Urf…" Next to her, Tsunami was still snoozing. She looked up where the voices had come from. "Hey! Pallene!"

"Lily… umm, what happened to you two?"

"We were collecting materials when we fell through this pit! Help us out!"

Siarnaq's head vanished, then he came back with a rope. He threw it down. Lily gently shook the Vaporeon, who groaned before looking at her.

"Tsunami, I'm going to pull Lily up, okay?" asked Siarnaq. The Vaporeon nodded sleepily, and Lily was lifted out without much difficulty. A few minutes later, they we sitting there with their companions.

"Err… I'm not going to ask if anything happened down in that pit…" commented Aero.

Lily shot him a death glare before saying, "We wouldn't do anything perverted down there…"

"Let's not argue," said Pallene. "We have to head up along Enlau, which is right before Khirya…"

"Enlau?" She pricked her ears. "That's where I was born."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

Aero spoke up. "I saw some mountains north when I was scouting."

Siarnaq nodded. "Well, we should start going north, I suppose…"

The five of them walked along the beach, until the trail started to head more west, and they quickly found themselves walking on stones as opposed to sand. Tsunami's legs were sore from the constant walking, and it was evident the others were waning as well. The sun was beating on their backs, and they were forced to shelter among some bushes.

"Lily," panted Siarnaq. "How far away is Enlau?"

She looked around, and twitched her ears gently. "I'd say we can get there by nightfall…"

"Okay. Let's take a rest."

They buried into the bushes to hide from the strong winds. It seemed to swirl around them, and ominous clouds lurked in the distance, just behind mountains. "The weather looks pretty terrible over there…"

The five of them stayed there for close to an hour, but the winds kept picking up. They threatened to pull the Pokemon out of their makeshift shelter.

"What's happening?!" shouted Siarnaq, trying to get his voice heard over the wind.

"I don't know! Gah!"

A monstrous thunderbolt struck right near the pokemon, and Tsunami felt his skin dry as the voltage radiated through the air. Then with a huge crackle, a massive flying Pokemon was staring at them. Siarnaq pulled out his scythe, but he was shaking; something Tsunami had never seen before.

"My my, Absol… you seem nervous…" The bird's voice was eerily quiet; it sounded as if lightning was about to strike, like an imminent storm.

"Who are you?" asked Tsunami, pulling out his sword. At least the viscous winds had subsided, but gusts still blew with each flap of the bird's wings.

"Who am I? Do you have no fear, stupid water type? I am Zapdos! The incarnation of thunder, and general of Palkia!"

"So, you're here to kill us, Zapdos?" said Aero, flapping behind Tsunami.

Zapdos laughed. "Kill you? No… what's the fun in that? I intend to blast you five to ashes and give it to Palkia as an offering. I'm sure he'd like that!" cackled Zapdos.

Siarnaq growled. "We'll see about that! Night Slash!" With swiftness that surprised even the electric type, the Absol dashed over and gave a massive slash with his scythe, which Zapdos narrowly avoided.

"Not bad, filthy dark type! Everyone knows dark types can't take a hit though…" He raised his wings, and a bolt of lightning arced to the Absol. Siarnaq's yowl was cut short as he collapsed.

"Siarnaq!" screamed Pallene, as she rose to try help her mate.

"Oh, so they're a couple… lovers are so much easier to break… break one, break them both." He turned to the remaining three. "Hmm… do I want fried chicken for dinner-"

"Fucking cannibal," cursed Aero.

Zapdos just laughed. "Or how about some nice Vaporeon steak… thunder seared… or maybe I could let your pink little friend live… she could be a nice trophy…"

Next to him, he saw Lily's eyes glowing bright pink. "Tsunami… I'll put up light screen. Go get this bastard!"

He felt a shield of psychic energy surround his body. _Not bad, Lily…_

"You too, Aero! Now don't go taking hits like it's nothing… they'll still hurt…"

With a yowl, the two hurled themselves at Zapdos. He narrowed his eyes. "A light screen, eh? Not bad…"

He launched a bolt that Tsunami narrowly avoided before countering with his own scald. He saw the Zapdos wince as the tip of his right wing was burnt. "Take that, bird!"

The Zapdos screeched before releasing a storm of thunder. He felt the buzz of voltage run through his body, and fell to his knees, unable to resist the pain. Next to him, he saw Aero had also been disabled. "What? Can't handle a little thunder?" taunted the bird.

Tsunami surrounded himself with an aqua ring, knowing he had to heal what had hit him. Unfortunately, there wasn't much he could do for Aero. He mustered the energy to pull himself to his feet, feeling his body shaking. _Urf… he's strong…_ The legendary bird had turned his attention to Lily, who seemed to be in a trance. It was easy to see she was unaware of what was going on around her as her eyes were still glowing and her legs were shaking. Her arms were held out, also shaking.

"Well well… maybe a nice little shock will finish off your little friend here…" said Zapdos. His wings glowed with electricity. Tsunami shouted. "Lily! Wake up! You must put the Light Screen down! Lily!"

Then another bolt of lightning struck between Lily and Zapdos. Both were tossed back, with Zapdos falling to the ground and Lily hitting her head on a large rock. _No… Lily! It must be another legendary trying to kill us…_

But the Zapdos was clearly surprised, and his wings flapped nervously. "I haven't seen a bolt like that since… no…"

"Zapdos… let them go."

"Raikou… interfering as usual… you filthy excuse for a legendary… siding with these foolish mortal scum!"

"You," he said with a noble voice, "Are the only excuse here. Begone. I beat you before; I'll do it again if you don't leave these mortals alone!"

With a glare, followed by a screech, Zapdos transformed into a bolt again and zoomed off into the distance. Raikou turned to Tsunami. "Relax, Vaporeon… I'm your ally."

He stood up shakily. "Raikou… thank you…" he began before running over to Lily. "Lily… are you okay?"

Raikou quickly ran over, and rested a hand on her forehead. "She's just knocked out… so you must be Tsunami…"

Tsunami held Lily's hand gently. "Yeah," he said without looking up. "That's me."

Raikou nodded slowly. "So… you're the one. My brother Suicune's…" He shook his head. "We have to get your friend here to a town… by the way, sorry for launching her back… I tried getting her out of the way…"

He looked up. "Umm, okay. I guess a lot worse would have happened to her if you didn't come along."

He nodded. "Let's get your friends some help… the Absol and Staravia don't look so good either…" Pallene had passed out, her head rested on her mate's chest. The legendary sighed. "You carry your pink friend. I'll carry the bird and Absol. I think the Ninetales can walk if necessary…"

The electric type woke up Pallene, who looked at him, surprised. He smiled at her, and she merely nodded, seemingly shocked. She stood up, and didn't complain as he picked up Siarnaq and Aero with little effort.

Tsunami bent down and heaved up Lily's surprisingly heavy body. _I'll carry you Lily… because you're my… friend… and I… I care for you._

**Alright, read and review please! BTW, if you haven't seen it, feel free to check out Azure Sunlight, a clean short story. Thanks, and Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Whew… we're here…" said Raikou. He turned to the panting Vaporeon. "Okay?"

"Yeah… which… hah… house…? Inn?"

The electric type seemed puzzled, then chuckled. "Oh no. Up here in these mountains are just farms." He sighed, then said, "Let's check the house there, shall we?" The weather had gotten considerably colder, and Tsunami suspected they weren't far below the snow line.

Lily whimpered in his arms, and he slowly follower Suicune. Pallene walked next to him, seeming to have calmed down a bit.

"Hello?" They heard Raikou knocking on the door.

_Click._ "Who is this?" A Vaporeon like himself stepped to the door. "Well, if it isn't Raikou… how are you?"

He grinned and bowed. "Pleasure to meet you. I was passing through the mountains when I stumbled across these five youngsters. Zapdos was attacking them, and might've killed them if I hadn't been there."

The Vaporeon was obviously a female, who looked many years older than himself. She looked at Tsunami, and frowned gently before opening the door some more and letting them in.

"What's your name, Vaporeon?"

"Tsunami…"

"I see… here, sit down, Tsunami, and… my god, who's that poor girl in your arms?"

"My friend… she hit her head, and we were wondering if you could…"

"Help? Of course! Bring all three of them in please Raikou and Tsunami! Oh, and close the door behind you. I'll go make us some tea. It's chilly out there."

Tsunami closed the door while Raikou pulled their friends in. The older Vaporeon laid them out upon to beds and a couch. "Excuse me… but what's your name?"

"Erin." She was checking out their friends, and gently poured tea down their throats. Tsunami sipped his own tea. "Oh my… this little Espeon… she… her name doesn't happen to be Lily, does it?"

He blinked in surprise. "You know her?"

"Oh yes… she was a sweet little Eevee… then her parents passed away… and after my own son ran away… well she…"

"Son?" he asked curiously. He turned to Raikou. "Do you know her son?"

Raikou had remained silent throughout the conversation. "Tsunami… you see, I know her because her mate was my brother. Suicune."

He gaped. "A-a Vaporeon mating with a Suicune?! B-but how?"

She smiled gently. "Love knows nothing about how long you live."

"S-so… your son… who was he? What was his name?"

"Faolor," she said softly, and Tsunami finally understood. "So your son and Lily were good friends…"

Erin nodded. "They still are."

"What? But Lily never told me that she was seeing anybody!" he said, feeling himself blush.

The older Vaporeon laughed. "Don't you see, Tsunami? It's you. You are my son."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Lily woke up to see a face she hadn't expected to see again. "Miss Erin!" she said, then regretted it as her head throbbed immediately after.

"How do you feel, Lily?"

"Okay… my head is a little sore, but…"

"Tsunami! Is he alright?"

She nodded. "He's resting in the room next to yours. But I have somebody I would like you to meet… an old childhood friend of yours."

She blinked. "Faolor? He's back?" She immediately felt bad, thinking of Tsunami. But it was just visiting an old friend… "Alright." She got up to her feet and let the Vaporeon lead her into the main room of the house. Sitting in the center was a handsome Vaporeon… "Tsunami?"

He smiled at her. "Yeah, Lily. It turns out I am Faolor… and Epime, and Tsunami…" _PACK!_ She slapped him across the face. "What was that for?" He looked surprised.

"That's for not telling me why you left me! Why?!"

"I don't know! I don't remember hardly anything!"

Erin chuckled. "So it looks like you've found yourself a mate already…"

"No! She's not my mate…"

Lily and Tsunami both felt their faces grow red. Erin blinked. "It was just a joke… but seriously, let's talk… there is a lot we have to discuss."

"Where did Raikou go?" asked Tsunami.

"He had to leave," said Erin. "He rushed off."

The three sat down in some chairs that she had. "So… mom…"

"We discussed a lot of what happened while you were out, Lily. He told me everything… well, everything he remembers. He still doesn't know why he left though, so we can't get upset at him for that…"

"How did you and Suicune meet?" asked Tsunami.

"Wait… Suicune… is you… dad?" asked Lily in shock.

"Yeah," he replied. "It's sort of confusing…"

"Oh, when I was young and pretty like your friend here, I went to go bathe outside once… and then he came when I was washing. I quickly covered up, half expecting him to try mating me right there, but he said he wanted to talk. When a legendary wants to talk, you let them. And, meeting every night, we slowly grew more comfortable until we mated. And…"

"Okay… I get it…"

She blinked. "I heard you two are going after Palkia with your friends…"

"Yeah," said Tsunami.

"Well…" she said, taking a sip of her tea, "I'm against it. I've just got my son and his childhood lover back, and I can't let you two run off on some dragon hunt."

"Erin… we have to stop him… he took Tsunami's memory! And he killed one of his friends!"

Erin blinked. "Just like your father… don't want to stay…"

"Mom…"

She sighed. "I know… I hate what Palkia has been doing… but… why must you guys be the ones crazy enough to try stopping him? Your father thinks you have a chance, but… well, I just don't know." A tense silence filled the room. Finally, she sighed. "I'm probably just worrying. I still worried for you, Faolor… anyways, Lily, did you know he carried you for 8 miles here?"

"Twenty miles?" She blinked. _Wow… he'd do that for me?_

"I may be making an assumption, but you two look like you could have a future together, you know-"

"Urgh…" They turned around to see Siarnaq getting up, with Pallene supporting him.

"Easy," she said. "How are you, dear?"

"Alright…" He looked at Tsunami. "What happened?"

"Meet Erin, my mother…"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Madison! This way!"

The Leafeon panted. "I'm… trying… I can't float like you!"

Celebi slowed down. "Alright Maddie… we're close… the fortress is docked right now, and we're so close… now…"

Madison closed her eyes, and forced herself to keep running, lungs on fire. _Landon…_

"We are so close right now… the door is just ahead! Keep running Maddie!"

Then, right when it looked like they were about to make it, a large shadow appeared in front of them. Then it crashed down with a thud.

Celebi froze. "Oh dear… this isn't good!" Out of the shadows rose a fearful looking Pokemon. "Darkrai…"

Madison wanted to cry. She was so close to getting out, only to be blocked by the Pokemon whom her mother told horror stories about.

His malevolent red eyes stared at both the grass types, but there seemed to be a hint of excitement. "Well well… Celebi… I can't really say I'm surprised… you think we haven't noticed the way you've been acting?"

"Out of our way, Darkrai. I'm taking Madison home now, even if it costs me."

He laughed. "Silly Celebi… you really think you can get past me?"

Celebi slowly started humming.

He narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing?"

She stopped, and grinned. "I just cast a perish song. You better find a way to heal it now."

Madison gasped. "Oh no… we're going to…"

Darkrai quickly vanished with a look of horror on his face. "Fool!"

Celebi quickly chuckled as soon as he disappeared. "Dense dark type…"

"Wait… you bluffed?"

"Yeah. Perish song will give you an immediate headache… you feel fine, right?"

"Yes… but…"

Celebi was flying off again. "Come on! The weather looks great outside!"

Madison giggled a little before walking after the little green pokemon. "Wait for me!" _Landon, here I come!_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Hey… Tsunami?"

"Yeah?" He turned to his mother. "What is it?"

"I've only got four beds… I need my own, Aero is injured, and Pallene and Siarnaq agreed to share. So you and Lily are going to have to share, okay?"

"Alright… those beds seem kind of on the small si-"

"No sex okay? At least use protection if…"

"Mom… shut up, please… you sure don't seem as if you missed me."

She laughed. "I guess I'm still in shock…" She shook her head. "Ah well, goodnight." She hugged her long lost son before walking to her own room.

He sighed, and walked to the room that Lily had been in before. She was sitting there, reading her spellbook when he walked in. "Err… your mom said we should sleep together…"

She put her book in her pack. "Alright. I mean the bed is kind of small, but I think we can manage… I mean Pallene and Siarnaq are sharing a bed… but they _are_ mates, and it's not like…" She shook her head. "Anyways, it's cool…"

"Thanks." The two of them lay down next to each other, as far as the tiny bed would permit.

"Tsunami?"

"Yeah?"

"I remember when we were younger… we would always play together… and then we always thought we would be mates… and now… it turns out it was you all along… I just don't know what to think…"

He looked at her. "I'm still having a hard time believing it," he murmured. "I mean, I actually knew you before I lost my memory… it's surreal, almost."

She smiled at him. "Faolor… Tsunami… all the same to me." She pulled herself closer to him. "I like you a lot, Tsunami… I think it might be… well, more than like…"

He cautiously wrapped his arms around her, and when she didn't recoil, he gently hugged her. "You're not uncomfortable with this, are you?" he asked gently.

She shook her head. "It feels… nice actually…" Then he felt her hug him back.

He rubbed her back gently, and felt her gentle breathing. They stayed in each other's embrace until he heard her gentle snoring. He paused, unsure of what to do. He gently leaned over, careful not to disturb her, and kissed her forehead. For a moment, he thought he had woken her up, but she gently buried her face into his chest and sighed contentedly.

He continued to rub her back, feeling her soft skin. _That's right… she sleeps half naked… but she didn't complain about me hugging her. I guess she's just more comfortable with me around now._ He made sure not to touch her straps as he enjoyed her warmth, and soon joined her in sleep.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Landon sighed. There was snow everywhere. _Lucky guys… sleep in a nice warm house… and I have to sleep out in the snow._ He thought of Madison's warm body. _Oh Maddie, how I miss you…_ He shivered before crawling back into the cave that overlooked the village below. Luckily, he had found a travelling Arcanine at the village who built a torch for him, and he used it set a fire up in the cave. He held out some meat he had purchased in the town, and cooked it on a stick over the fire. He had been growing tired following the small band. _Is it worth it? To save Madison?_ He instantly hated himself for thinking that. _Of course it is! She's the love of your life! You can't let her down!_ He bit the meat, and sighed. His dark type body was not used to the cold… but then again, neither was Madison, so she would be miserable here. In fact, she would probably be worse.

Then he heard the clatter of stones on the cave floor. He spun around, pulling out his dagger. "Stand back!"

A dark figure coughed before stepping into the light. _Come._ The voice was in his head, and he now saw that it was a Lucario.

"H-how are you speaking to me?"

_My voice hasn't been used in so long from my training up here. You are sad… I sense it in your heart… it is a… a girl. A Leafeon…_

He blinked. "Yes… y-you read minds… you must be a very powerful Lucario to have mastered this skill."

The Pokemon merely grinned. _Come._

Landon followed the Lucario deeper into the cave. "What do you want to show me?"

_ You desire your girl… I'm not going to rebel against the legendaries… but you may have a use for my information. _The room ahead was very dark. _Look up, Umbreon._

Landon did as told. Up above was the night sky… or was it? Well above was a tiny opening that looked… wait, the moon! A large moonbeam was shining down.

"Landon." The voice wasn't in his head this time. "Well well… I can see you…"

Out of the shadows floated a legendary… He blinked. "Cresselia! The moon goddess!"

She smiled at him. "I sense your weariness, dear Umbreon. Corth here," she said, motioning to the Lucario, "has already told me everything." She floated over, and gently rubbed his cheek. "You poor Umbreon… I feel your pain… being kept from the one you love… being forced to hunt those who have never done you wrong. But, my friend, I promise you, she is well…" Her eyes glittered. "She has escaped, Landon, with the help of an old friend…"

"What?!" He couldn't contain his excitement. _Oh Madison! You sly Leafeon!_

Cresselia smiled. "I have just sent a message to Celebi; she'll have to leave Madison alone for awhile… but she will be waiting at the Garden of the Auroras…"

He hugged the psychic type. "Oh, thank you Cresselia!"

She nodded. "I have a score to settle with Darkrai… and if he is allied with your mate's abductor, then Palkia is an enemy as well. But rest for now…" Her eyes clouded. "Your future is busy, dear Landon."

"What does that mean?" But the psychic-type's smiling face was already retreating into the moonbeam.

This time, he heard her voice in his head. _You'll see Landon._

**ALERT: I WILL BE UNABLE TO UPDATE UNTIL MID-LATE AUGUST AFTER THIS. **** But really though, I won't have internet for awhile, so no Pokestache or cat videos… but yeah, read and review, and no hating plz… Thanks!**


End file.
